Sin final feliz
by livinthe5Hdream
Summary: Una noche. Una noche que marcó mi vida. A mis 16 años arruiné mi vida. Firmé mi sentencia de muerte. Porque la verdad es que a mis 47 años estoy condenada a morir. Pero más que por la enfermedad que tengo, es por lo que él me ha hecho vivir. Él, quien ha hecho conmigo lo que se le peque en gana. Él, quien me ha hecho sufrir como nadie más. Él, a quien he amado toda la vida. Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

~ Sydney, Australia. 17 años antes ~

Pequeños rayos de sol se asomaron por mi ventana, haciéndome despertar minutos antes de que sonara mi alarma.

Me quedé en la cama mirando hacia el blanco techo, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Ese sería el tan esperado día de mi grado. Después de tantos años siendo la perfecta niña, la estudiante modelo, por fin, sería libre. Ya tenía todo planeado, me iría con Sakura -mi mejor amiga- a Oxford, serían los mejores años de mi vida.

\- Ino, - gritó mi madre desde la planta baja - cariño, baja un segundo -

\- Voy - grité mientras me dignaba a bajar de la cama.

El despertador sonó, lo que indicaba que eran las 06:40 am, "Joder" fue todo lo que pensé, y seguido de esto lo apagué.

\- Ino, - volvió a gritar mi madre - ¡date prisa! -

\- ¡Ya voy! - "ash, esto apesta" pensé mientras salía de mi alcoba.

Bajé las escaleras hasta quedar a sólo tres escalones del primer piso, y logré distinguir la figura de mi madre.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté.

\- Necesito que lleves a Aiko al centro comercial, - comentó - y aprovechas para comprar el vestido de hoy, - siempre arreglando las cosas con un "compra" pensé mientras la miraba, - por favor, Ino - hizo cara de perrito.

\- Está bien mamá, llevaré a Aiko, - cedí a acompañar a mi hermana al mall - pero, ¿Qué va a hacer ella allá? -

\- Quiere comprar una muñeca, - explicó mirando su celular - pero, yo no la puedo llevar -

\- Ajá - es todo lo que dije.

\- Ve con Deidara, - dijo mi madre.

\- Nah, - dije - creo que iré con Sakura -

\- Está bien. - miró su celular una vez más, - Te adoro Ino - y se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Adiós mamá - dije mientras la veía partir.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi alcoba, la verdad es que tenía que salir temprano, o Aiko se pondría intensa, y molesta.

No quería eso.

Al entrar a mi habitación, tomé rumbo hacia el armario. Busqué por minutos un modelito que de verdad me gustara, hasta que una voz desde la puerta llamó mi atención.

\- Ino, - escuché la voz de mi hermana menor - ¿te demoras? - preguntó con esa inocencia en su voz característica de ella.

\- Debo ducharme y luego arreglarme, - fue todo lo que dije - ¿ya desayunaste? -

\- Mamá me hizo un sándwich. - explicó, - Veré televisión, - y con esto último se fue.

Volví la vista al armario hasta que por fin me convencí por una camisa sin mangas de color negra con un búho en el centro, un short de jean, y mis típicos vans.

Coloqué la ropa en la cama, y entré al cuarto de baño. Ya dentro de este hice todas mis necesidades y me duché. Unos 20 minutos después salí del mismo.

Regresé a mi alcoba y me cambié. Con mi cabello, la verdad no hice mucho, sólo lo acomodé en una cola de caballo alta.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Aiko en la sala de televisión.

\- Vamos, - le dije.

Y así salimos de la casa. Tomamos un taxi hasta el mall. Fuero unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

La primera en bajar del auto fue Aiko, por mi parte yo le pagué al conductor quien se despidió con una amable sonrisa.

\- Ino, - escuché a mi hermana gritar - ¡date prisa! -

\- Voy - caminé hasta llevar el mismo paso de ella.

Llegamos a la juguetería -el paraíso de Aiko- donde se volvió literalmente loca. Sabía que iba a durar como una hora en elegir la muñeca que quería, por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje a Sakura.

_Puedes venir al mall? no tengo vestido para esta noche!¡_

Esperaba que con eso quisiera venir, debido a lo ansiosa que ella estaba por el gran día, aunque lo más probable era que me iba a regañar, puesto que ella tenía su vestido tres meses antes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que recibí su respuesta.

_Sorry amiga! pero mi mamá me hizo acompañarla al trabajo. Besos._

_Pd: Escoge uno bien sexy, xd._

_Pd2: No mejor no, después me opacas ly_

Rayos.

Mi celular vibró, -una llamada entrante- miré el nombre en la pantalla y sonreí.

\- Hey Yamanaka - típico de él, llamarme por mi apellido -

\- Hey Uchiha, - hice lo mismo - ¿Qué pasó? -

\- ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga? - se hizo el herido.

\- En serio Sasuke, - me hice la seria - ¿Qué quieres? -

\- ¿Dónde andas? - preguntó desde la otra línea.

\- En el Westfield Sydney - respondí.

\- Estoy cerca, - dijo - voy para allá -

\- Está bien. - dije - Bye - y así colgué.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Aiko, hasta que una pequeña se acercó a mi.

\- Ino, - inició - ¿Cuál es mejor, la Barbie Princesa Mariposa, o la Barbie Sirena? - preguntó.

\- Por Dios Aiko, no sé, tú eres quien jugará, no yo - le dije.

\- Pero... - pude ver su desilusión - está bien - y se volteó.

\- Aunque, - alargué la palabra llamando su atención - si yo fuera tú, -teniendo en cuenta que necesito tiempo- escogería la sirena, - dije, - pues puedes usarla sin cola y con. - expliqué.

\- ¡Gracias, Ino! - y así mismo se abalanzó a mi en un cálido abrazo.

\- Vale, - dije en medio de risas - vamos a pagarla -

Fuimos a la caja y pagamos la dichosa muñeca, que para mi sorpresa, tomó unos 15 minutos en elegir.

Salimos de la tienda y Aiko me preguntó a dónde iríamos.

\- A comprar mi vestido, - respondí.

Una Aiko emocionada tomó mi mano y casi corriendo me hizo entrar a una tienda.

\- Este vestido, - indicó un vestido en el mostrador - desde que lo vi, pensé en ti - dijo la pequeña de 11 años que se encontraba a mi lado.

\- Está lindo, - dije.

\- Deberías probártelo - dijo una voz que no era la de Aiko.

Era Uchiha.

\- Hola Sasuke, - me volteé y lo abracé -

\- Yamanaka, - correspondió a mi abrazo después de dudarlo un tiempo - vamos, ¡pruébatelo! -

\- No, - hice una mueca - no estoy segura -

-Vamos, - dijo Aiko tirando de mi mano.

Ya dentro de la tienda, Sasuke y Aiko le pidieron a la vendedora que nos mostrara el vestido, un largo vestido de color beige con pequeñas piedras en su parte inferior, y cuya parte de arriba tenía un pequeño escote, sin mangas, y con la espalda descubierta hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura.

Hermoso, según recuerdo.

\- ¿Me enseña uno talla 8? - preguntó Sasuke.

Y así mismo la vendedora salió en busca del vestido, y acto seguido Sasuke y mi hermana trataba de convencerme para comprarlo. Dos minutos después regresó la empleada con un vestido igual al del mostrador.

\- Aquí está el vestido - dijo con una sonrisa, que no estaba segura si era amable.

\- Pruébatelo - dijo Aiko.

\- Mmm, - dudé - lo compraré, por ustedes - aclaré, - pero no pienso medírmelo - terminé.

\- Está bien, - dijo Aiko con desilusión.

Pagamos el vestido, -cuyo precio era justo- y nos dirigimos al auto de Sasuke, quien nos llevó a Aiko y a mi a casa, y luego accedió a quedarse a almorzar con nosotras.

Al llegar a la casa, mi mejor amigo me ayudó a preparar la comida. Almorzamos los tres y a media tarde, Sasuke se fue.

Tomé una siesta y pensé en lo que posiblemente pasaría esa noche.

Esa noche que marcó mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Sydney, Australia. 17 años antes ~

\- Ino, - escuché la voz de mi hermana menor, - despierta, - dijo - ¡despierta, es tarde! - gritó.

\- ¿qué... qué pasó? - dije somnolienta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - repitió con frustración - ¡Falta una hora para la ceremonia de grado! - gritó por segunda vez.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dije quitando las sábanas que me arropaban - ¡No puede ser! - dije mirando el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

6:02 pm.

La ceremonia era a las 7:00 pm y la fiesta a las 8:00 pm.

Me levanté casi corriendo de la cama, y entré al cuarto del baño. Tomé una ducha rápida, -de 10 minutos- cuando salí miré el reloj y estaba a punto de gritar, esto no me podía estar pasando, no podía llegar tarde a mi propia ceremonia de grado.

¡No podía!

Al entrar una vez más a la habitación, saqué mi ropa interior junto al vestido que usaría, y la toga. Se suponía que usaría la toga por encima del vestido, para no tener que cambiarme dos veces.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Maquillé un poco mi cara, para evitar un posible regaño de parte de mi madre, y peiné un poco mi cabello dejando mis ondas caer, para mi suerte, mi cabello estaba manejable y de buenas ese día.

No me veía tan mal, es obvio que no, nunca me veo mal.

Me coloqué unos tacones de 14 cm de color beige, y decidí salir de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras con seguridad -claro que era experta en tacones, los uso desde... olvídenlo- hasta llegar a la primera planta, y así encontrarme cara a cara con mi mamá y mi hermana.

\- Ino, - empezó mamá - cariño, pudiste colocar más empeño con el maquillaje, te ves pálida - ¿en serio? hice cara de pocos amigos.

\- Mamá, - la fulminé con la mirada - sabes que no necesito esos productos, y no me veo pálida, soy hermosa así, ¿ok? -

\- Lo sé, - se rindió - pero, bueno, vamos chicas porque llegaremos tarde - y con esto último tomó la mano Aiko.

El carro ya se encontraba afuera, lo que significaba que mamá acababa de llegar. Subimos al auto camino al lugar donde se celebraría mi grado.

Mi grado, no lo podía creer.

El camino fue callado, mi madre concentrada en el timón, Aiko jugando con su muñeca nueva, y yo mirando por la ventana.

Luego de 15 minutos pude ver que habíamos llegado, miré mi reloj de mano y vi como las manecillas apuntaban las 6:53 pm.

Estaba a tiempo.

Gracias a Kami.

Mi familia -Aiko y mi mamá- y yo bajamos del auto y emprendimos el viaje hasta el salón indicado.

Era un salón enorme, lo cual era ilógico porque sólo éramos como 30 o 35 chicos llamado graduados, y el salón era como para 500 personas, ni siquiera con los padres llenaríamos ese lugar.

Me dirigí al lugar donde se suponía los estudiantes teníamos que estar. Visualicé a Sakura y a Sasuke sentados haciéndome señas para sentarme junto a ellos. Tal parecía que no era la única que llegaría tarde.

\- Linda toga - dijo Sakura emocionada.

\- Igual a la tuya - respondí.

\- ¿por qué el amargue? - preguntó - ¿no ves que por fin saldremos de esta cárcel? -

\- Gran cosa - dije. De verdad mi humor no era el mejor.

\- Ash, - se quejó Sakura - ¿Quién te entiende? -

\- Tranquilas chicas, - intervino Sasuke - y es cierto Ino, debes estar emocionada, como el resto de nosotros -

\- Ya les he dicho que no soy como el resto -

\- Lo sé, eres diferente, - respondió Sasuke imitándome - pero no te creas tan especial, tontita - sonrió.

\- Mira quien llegó - dijo Sakura apuntando no muy disimuladamente a un chico alto con cabellera rubia.

\- Deidara - no necesitaba examinarlo mucho para descubrir que se trataba de mi novio.

\- Tu queridísimo Deidara - escuché decir a Uchiha en tono de burla.

\- Cállate imbécil, - le respondí sin apartar la vista de Deidara - mira que yo no digo nada de tu estúpida novia, - sonreí falsamente - Oops -

\- Eres mala, Yamanaka. - sonrió - Y ya les he dicho miles que veces que Karin y yo somos sólo amigos - su boca esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- Ajam - dijimos Sakura y yo al unísono.

\- Ahí viene, - dije mientras trataba de apartar la vista de mi novio para que pensara que no lo había visto.

\- Hola cariño, - dijo Deidara con su típica sonrisa, para luego plantar un pequeño beso en mis labios - Sakura, Uchiha. - saludó - Amor, ¿por qué no nos sentamos por allá? - preguntó apuntando al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos -los "populares"- donde sólo faltaban Sasuke, Karin y aparentemente yo.

\- No, gracias Deidara, - no acepté - aquí estoy bien -

\- Uchiha, - Sasuke lo miró - vamos -

\- Estoy bien con las chicas, Iwagakure No - respondió Sasuke con una obvia sonrisa falsa. No era difícil comprender que a mi mejor amigo no le agradaba Deidara.

\- Bueno, - dijo Deidara - ustedes lo quisieron así - y así mismo se regresó con los de su clase.

\- No entiendo cómo sigues con él, - dijo Sakura con cara de indignación - es un idiota, aunque, - alargó la última palabra - es muy sexy - terminó.

\- No es idiota, - empecé - si es sexy, y además lo amo, y él me ama -

\- Si, ajá - dijo Sasuke bastante sarcástico.

\- Bueno, - todos giramos a ver de dónde provenía la voz - hoy nos encontramos estudiantes, padres de familia y la sociedad académica - pudimos ver al director del colegio dando inicio a la ceremonia - para despedir a la generación del 2010 - luego de esto se escucharon aplausos en toda el salón.

La ceremonia dio inicio, de la cual no presté nada de atención, cuando todos aplaudían, yo aplaudía, cuando todos reían, yo reía.

\- Yamanaka, Ino Aoi - escuché pronunciar y supuse que era para buscar el diploma.

Me levanté de mi asiento muy torpemente hasta llegar a la tarima, desde la cual pude ver a mi mamá muy emocionada tomándome fotos.

\- A la estudiante Yamanaka se le quiere hacer entrega de este informe, - mostró el director - dos solicitudes de aprobación para becas completas en las universidades de Oxford, en Inglaterra y de Stanford, en Los Estados Unidos - explicó el anciano a mi lado, ante esto todos en el auditorio aplaudieron, yo ni siquiera sabía qué cara hacer.

Sarutobi-sama -director de la escuela- me entregó mi diploma y me dijo "felicitaciones". Así mismo regresé a mi asiento, para luego seguir ignorando lo que todos decían.

La ceremonia terminó y todos salimos del auditorio. Al salir me encontré con mi madre llena de felicidad.

\- Te adoro cariño - dijo dándome un cálido abrazo, para nada típico en ella.

\- Gracias mamá - le dije mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

\- ¡Qué genial que ya no vuelvas a la escuela! - dijo Aiko - yo me quiero graduar - y así hinchó sus mofletes.

\- Y bien, - dijo mamá - ¿a cuál de las dos irás? - preguntó, - ¿o necesitas tiempo para pensarlo? -

\- Mamá, - inicié - sabes que Oxford siempre fue mi sueño, - dije - además sabes que Sakura también irá -

\- Y Sasuke irá a Stanford - dijo mi madre.

\- Si, ¿y? - dando paso a su punto.

\- ¡Vamos, Ino! Sasuke es tu mejor amigo, llevas más tiempo de conocerlo a él que a Sakura, además, - alargó la última palabra - sabes que mi sueño siempre fue que estudiaras en donde yo no pude, en Stanford - explicó.

\- Mamá, - hice una mueca - ese fue tu sueño, - dije remarcando de "tu" - Oxford es el mío - finalicé.

\- Está bien Aoi - se rindió.

\- No me llames así, sabes que detesto ese nombre -

\- Y yo te amo a ti - dijo plantando un beso en mi mejilla.

Mamá felicitó a Sasuke, Sakura y a Deidara, y habló con algunos de sus amigos padres de familia. Luego de unos 15 minutos haciendo lo mismo decidió llevarme al hotel donde se daría a cabo la fiesta de graduación.

En el auto hice mil maniobras para quitarme la toga y quedarme con el vestido que había comprado en la mañana.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó mi madre.

\- Te dije que era lindo - dijo Aiko desde el asiento trasero.

\- Ino, te ves hermosa - dijo mamá.

\- Normal, - dije siendo indiferente.

Al llegar al hotel, mi mamá me dijo lo típico.

"No mucho alcohol" "cuidado con los chicos" "cuida a Sakura" y "diviértete".

Parece como si mis oídos hubiesen hecho caso omiso a las palabras de mi madre.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2.

Los quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Al ingresar al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, había lo de siempre, jóvenes adolescentes bailando, tomando, saltando, gritando.

Yo por mi lado, busqué entre los presentes a alguien conocido. Mis ojos distinguieron a Sakura bailando con Sasori -su amor platónico desde _kinder garden_\- y a Sasuke jugando a la dichosa botellita con sus amigos.

Pobre Naruto, pensé.

Cuando me vio, fue directo hacia mí, y me dijo entre risas:

\- No te ves tan mal Yamanaka -

\- Imbécil - lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- También te quiero ,- dijo ignorando mi insulto - ¡vamos! bailemos -

\- No gracias, no quiero terminar como un zombie - sonreí.

\- No seas tonta Ino, - tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

\- Ni creas que voy a bailar, - dije aplicándole una cara obvia.

\- Si eres aguafiestas, - sonrió - solías bailar mucho antes de... -

\- Ja-Ja-Ja. No me causas gracia, Uchiha - dije evitando recordar aquello.

\- Bueno, yo si voy a DI-VER-TIR-ME - dijo mientras se iba con su querida "no-novia".

Decidí sentarme junto a la mesa de comidas mientras aparentemente disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Esto apesta.

\- Ino, - escuché pronunciar mi nombre y busqué su origen.

\- Sai, - dije reconociendo a mi acompañante.

\- ¿Disfrutando del ponche? - dijo con su sádica sonrisa.

\- No, - negué - no tomo -

\- O no eres suficientemente capaz, - dijo sonriendo más de lo normal - eres muy cobarde -

\- Si soy capaz, - dije poco segura, - sólo que no quiero - aclaré.

\- Te reto - dijo sirviendo un poco en un vaso rojo.

\- No -

\- Si -

\- No -

\- Cobarde -

\- Idiota -

\- Nenita -

\- ¡Basta! esto es estúpido - volteo mi cuerpo con la intención de alejarme de ese lugar, y es entonces cuando veo la escena que pudo haber desencadenado mi gran cantidad de desgracias.

Ellos, Karin y Deidara, juntos.

Besándose.

Disfrutando el uno del otro.

Mi corazón se partió, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi vida se arruinó.

Estuve estática por unos segundos, hasta que decidí limpiar mi lágrimas y salir de ese espantoso lugar. Me abrí paso entre las personas, pero un cuerpo me impidió la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas, cariño? - preguntó Sai, agarrando mi brazo.

\- Me largo de aquí, - liberándome del agarre le dije.

\- ¿Por lo de tu querido novio con Karin? - dijo con cinismo - todos sabían al respecto -

\- No es cierto, - susurré, - ¡no puede ser verdad! - elevé la voz.

\- Si lo es, y lamento decirte que hasta Sasuke y Sakura sabían - cada una de sus palabras me herían.

\- No, - me rehusaba a creer eso, - no, no, no, - mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas salieron una vez más sin avisar.

\- ¿Sabes que quita todos los pesares? - lo miré con curiosidad, - esto, - y me enseñó uno de los tantos vasitos rojos, - debes hacerme caso - dijo mientras me ofrecía uno.

\- N... no estoy... no estoy segura - dije.

\- Toma, - me lo dio - y verás como te olvidas de todo -

Ya con el vaso cerca de mis labios, preferí olerlo primero.

\- Ew - mi cara de asco fue evidente

\- Déjate de niñerías y prueba -

Una vez más, coloqué el vaso cerca de mi boca, pero esta vez si ingerí del líquido, como dicen por ahí, fondo blanco. Se sentía caliente, agrio, quemaba, pero reconfortante.

\- ¿Qué tal? - cuestionó Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Dame otro - dije segura, a lo que Sai accedió.

Así fue toda la noche, entre vasos rojos terminamos Sai y yo, evitando todos nuestros problemas.

\- Mira a allá - dijo Sai bastante mareado apuntando a Sasuke.

\- Uchiha - dije.

\- Aja -

\- Vo... voy a, a ha... hablar con él - y así mismo, con dificultad me acerqué a mi supuesto mejor amigo.

\- Ino, - dijo observándome - estás tomada -

\- No no - con mi dedo negué como niña pequeña.

\- Sóplame -

\- ¡No! yo... yo no quiero - crucé mis brazos en forma de protesta.

\- Ino Yamanaka, por favor - me tomó de los hombros, - hazlo -

\- ¿Sa... sabes a, a qui... quién vi? - cambié el tema.

\- ¿A quién? -

\- A... a Ka...Karin con Dei...dara, - dije mientras tocaba su pecho con mi dedo, - besándose - susurré en su oído.

\- Así que estás así por eso - dijo analizando las cosas.

\- Nop, - reí - pero, ¿sa...bes o...tro secreto? - volví a reír.

\- Dime -

\- Sasuke, - susurré a su oído, - no... sabes cuanto te deseo, - dije demostrando lo borracha que estaba.

\- Ino, - dijo él separándome, - estás ebria -

\- No importa, te deseo - repetí.

\- No, no lo haces - él parecía estar en su sano juicio.

\- ¡Qué si! - dijo con "enojo".

Y así mismo uní nuestros labios en el que fue nuestro primer beso, una sensación de placer se acumuló en mi estómago, nunca me había sentido de esa manera, el beso se convirtió en uno lleno de deseo, hasta que él me apartó.

\- Ino, - dijo alejándose - estás borracha, no sabes lo que haces - logré escuchar algo de todo menos serenidad en su voz.

Intranquilidad y ansiedad.

Él también me deseaba.

\- Sabes que te encantó - dije tirándome en sus brazos y volviendo a besarlo.

Este segundo beso fue correspondido rápidamente, tenía mucha más lujuria que el anterior, lo podía sentir. Sasuke introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo hice lo mismo. Sentí como él mordía mi labio inferior.

\- Si esto es lo que quieres, - dijo agitado llevándome de la mano hasta el ascensor. Desde ahí no recuerdo nada.

Narrador externo.

Sasuke presionó el botón del ascensor y tomó los labios de Ino. Ambos escucharon el sonido del ascensor que indicaba que podían entrar en este, por lo que ambos entraron sin soltar los labios de su acompañante.

Sasuke presionó el número 27 y arrecostó a Ino contra una de las paredes del lugar donde se encontraban. Al llegar al piso 27, Sasuke se separó de Ino y tomó de su mano hasta llevarla a la habitación 27-J donde abrió la puerta con mucha ansiedad.

Cuando abrió la puerta, posesionó una vez más los labios de su mejor amiga.

En ese instante Sasuke puso a Ino fuertemente contra la pared, la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a besar y a lamer el cuello de la joven, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros del chico, este automáticamente abrió la pequeña corredera a un lado del vestido largo de la chica, haciendo que este cayera en el piso, permitiéndole eliminar así ese sexy sostén que cubría sus proporcionales senos; empezó a besar los pechos de ella. Ella rápidamente reaccionó y no pudo reprimirse más, se dejó llevar de pronto y emitió gemidos de placer, era tan fuerte lo que sentía que no pudo evitar rasgar la vestimenta de la parte superior de Sasuke.

– ¡Ah…ah… Sa…Sasuke! – empezó a exclamar con placer.

Al escuchar los gemidos de Ino y disfrutar de la suave piel de la chica, se excitó mas y prosiguió a acostarla en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

Rasgó las bragas de Ino dejando ver toda la feminidad de la chica, sus risos dorados ya disueltos resaltaban muy bien su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Paró un segundo para dirigirse a su amiga.

\- Esto, - dijo señalando su pequeña cintura - se llama cintura, conócela, - la Yamanaka se rió ante lo que parecía un chiste interno, y lo unió a ella una vez más en un beso.

Sasuke al verla se excitó aun mas y se quitó sus prendas dejando ver su erección casi vertical.

Ino estaba sorprendida al ver el fuerte miembro del Uchiha. Era tan bien proporcional su tamaño, ella estaba a acostumbrada a ver falsos en sus clases de educación sexual, pero definitivamente esto era diferente.

Era real.

Tras observar cada detalle de su cuerpo, y estando ambos desnudos Sasuke empezó a besar las piernas de la chica, subiendo lenta y delicadamente hasta su entrepierna, con cada centímetro que se movía ella mas se excitaba, percibiendo esta la humedad que le producía su excitación. Era cuestión de segundos para que Sasuke probara el fruto prohibido que por mucho tiempo guardó Ino.

– ¡Sasuke!... –grito Ino desesperada –… sabes lo que pienso al respecto - ella podría estar ebria, pero parecía tener principios.

Sasuke volvió hacia los labios de su mejor amiga, quedando encima de la misma.

En esos instantes fue cortada por la acción del Sasuke, que en cuestión de segundos había introducido fuertemente su miembro dentro la cálida y húmeda chica.

Rompiendo así lo que sabía su amiga conservaba aún.

– Ah…..ah… ah –gimió Ino con un tono lleno de dolor.

Ella podía sentir el palpitante miembro moverse lentamente dentro de ella, el cual con cada movimiento aumentaba su intensidad, experimentando cada vez más esa sensación del dolor al placer.

Al mismo tiempo el chico pudo sentir la humedad de la chica, ella estaba perdiendo "eso" que muchos hombres codiciaban.

– Más… más… más Sasuke… –decía la chica al sentir cada movimiento de Sauke.

– Me encantas… me enloqueces… –decía Sasuke, al escuchar la petición de la chica, se excitaba aun mas y aumentaba mas sus movimientos.

La chica no pudo evitar aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda de su mejor amigo, mientras este besaba y lamia su cuello, seguía entrando y saliendo cada vez mas fuerte dentro de ella; finalmente la chica no pudo resistir mas y sintió por primera vez esa sensación que nunca había experimentado, el orgasmo, el cual no sintió solo una vez, ni dos, sino tres veces más; al mismo tiempo Sasuke lo sentía venir con cada segundo aumentando cada vez más, hasta sentir el complaciente orgasmo y eyaculación que lo obligó a retirarse de la chica.

–Ah…–emitió por última vez Ino con tono de complacida y profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? - se preguntó a si mismo un sobrio Sasuke.

Ino's POV.

Abrí mis ojos gracias a la molesta luz entrando desde mi ventana.

Espera, esa no era mi ventana.

'¿Dónde rayos estoy?' pensé. Un fuerte dolor invadió mi cabeza, por lo que me senté, y fue entonces cuando mis ojos percibieron que estaba con alguien.

Oh por Dios.

Una habitación. Un hombre. Yo.

Miré la sábana que me recubría y supe que estaba desnuda.

'¿Qué mierda hice?' pensé. En ese momento debía saber quién era mi acompañante. Con algo de delicadeza y miedo, quité la sábana blanca que tapaba su cara.

Esto no puede ser real.

\- ¿Sasu... Sasuke? - susurré tapando mi boca - ¿Uchiha? - me cuestioné sin salir de mi sorpresa - ¿SASUKE? - grité, y así mismo lo desperté.

\- ¿Qué... - preguntó somnoliento - ¿Qué pasó? -

\- Imbécil, - grité - dime ya qué mierda pasó -

\- Ino... - dijo con algo de sorpresa en su voz - estabas ebria -

\- ¿Ebria? Pues eso debe ser obvio, porque nunca en mi sano juicio me hubiera acostado contigo, - hablé rápidamente con notable furia - pero eso no te daba derecho. - expuse - ¡Eras mi amigo! - una lágrima salió de mis ojos, y dio paso a otras cientas.

\- Ino, lo siento... - bajó la cabeza.

\- Mi primera vez... - susurré - al menos tú también estabas ebrio, - lo miré y pude ver cómo evitaba mi mirada - porque lo estabas, ¿cierto? -

\- Ino... -

\- ¿CIERTO? - grité con muchas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

\- No - susurró y luego me miró, para empezar a recibir golpes de mi parte - Ino, lo siento, no sé qu -

\- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! - grité a los mil y un vientos lo que sentía en ese momento - te odio - y corrí a encerrarme en el baño mientras rompía en llanto una vez más.

\- Ino - escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta - abre, por favor - dijo - lo siento - susurró, y luego escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría y cerraba.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta del baño y vi que ya él se había ido.

'Lo odio' pensé.

Recogí mi ropa y me cambié. Salí de aquel lugar y traté de llamar un taxi, pero mi celular estaba más que muerto.

Decidí caminar hasta casa con la mirada perdida. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en una sola noche. La noche que se suponía, debía ser la mejor.

El camino a casa me pareció eterno sumida en mis pensamientos. Al llegar abrí la puerta y supe que mamá no estaba.

\- Mejor - me dije a mi misma.

Subí hasta la segunda planta y me encerré en mi lugar sagrado -mi habitación- a llorar como una niña pequeña que no había conseguido su dulce.

Decidí poner a cargar mi celular, y recibí los 14 mensajes de Sakura, 6 llamadas perdidas de ella, 17 de mi mamá, 3 de mi papá, y 2 correos de voz de él. Hice caso omiso y quedé profundamente dormida.

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Los quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Sidney -Australia, 17 años antes~_**

Desperté debido a los fuertes gritos de mi hermana que anunciaban que algo estaba pasando.

\- Ino... - susurró - ¡Ino! - gritó

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dije somnolienta.

\- Llevo más de diez minutos tratando de decirte que voy al cine con Aoi -

\- ¿Con quién? - dije recordando aquel nombre.

\- Con Aoi - repitió - la prima de Sasuke que vino estas vacaciones - suspiró - ¿acaso también has perdido la memoria? -

\- Ya, ya sé quien es - miré a la ventana - no me hagas caso, - regresé la mirada a ella - ¿quieres que las lleve? pues no puedo, me duele -

\- Te duele la cabeza, ya eso lo sé, - dijo rodando los ojos - por eso le dijimos a Sasuke que nos llevara. - y el timbre sonó - Deben ser ellos -

\- ¿¡Qué!? - salté de la cama - ¿por qué lo hiciste? -

\- Pues porque tenías dolor de cabeza, ¿no es obvio? - el timbre sonó una vez más - iré a abrir -

Mis ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas. ¡Era tan cínico! ¿Cómo pudo venir a mi casa después de... bueno, después de eso? Lo odio. Lo odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

\- ¿Está Ino? - lo escuché pronunciar.

\- Se ha sentido mal desde que llegó - agradecí a los cielos que Aiko hubiera dicho eso.

\- Hmp. -

Suspiré profundamente y cerré con fuerza los ojos que ya empezaban a dejar lágrimas salir.

Mi vida se había arruinado.

Escuché -luego de varios minutos- el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, y otro largo suspiro salió de mí.

**_Una semana más tarde_**

Así había pasado el resto de la semana, tirada en cama, sin hablar con nadie, sin responder llamadas, incluso, sin comer.

\- Puedo jurar que has bajado cinco kilos - dijo mi exagerada madre mientras guardaba algunas prendas en la maleta.

\- Mamá... - alargué la palabra.

\- Ino, - me miró y se detuvo - hija, soy tu mamá, te conozco, no es sólo un resfriado, o un simple dolor de cabeza, algo en tu corazón está mortificándote - tomó mi mano. - Cuéntame cariño, ¿Qué te sucede? -

\- No es nada, mamá - dije soltando su agarre y alejando la vista de ella.

\- Pero, -

\- Pero nada, mamá. - la interrumpí, - Además mira que incluso accedí a hacer ese viaje, - la miré y tomé sus manos - ya estoy bien, - hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonreír.

\- Está bien. - sus labios formaron una sonrisa - Bueno, ya todo está empacado, y nos debemos dar prisa para que disfrutes desde el primer momento -

\- Si, mamá - reí por lo bajo.

Bajamos a la primera planta -no lo hacía desde aquella noche- con las maletas en mano; se suponía que mi clase tendría algo así como un viaje de "despedida", lo cual sólo era una excusa más para disfrutar de la playa, los amigos,... el alcohol,... y el sexo.

\- Que conste que voy sólo por tí -

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - abrió las puertas traseras del auto y metió las maletas - Pero, confío en tí -

No deberías, pensé.

Subimos al auto mi madre y yo, -Aiko estaba en casa de papá- y estuvimos las tres horas de viaje hasta el hotel en completo silencio.

Al llegar vimos lo hermoso del lugar, estaba lleno de palmeras, arena, sol, mar, -era perfecto- y por un segundo me sentí libre.

\- Yamanaka Ino, - escuché la voz de mi escandalosa amiga - ¿Dónde te habías metido? llegué a creer que te habías muerto - sonrió y me abrazó.

\- Un resfriado - y me encogí de hombros.

\- Bueno chicas, - mi madre nos abrazó, - yo me tengo que ir - y después, sólo la vi partir.

\- ¿Qué excusa barata es esa de un "resfriado"? - dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba sus en la habitación - no me creas tan idiota para comerme ese cuento, pequeña puerca -

\- Mira, frente de marquesina, - sonreí - es la verdad -

\- Si, casi tan cierto como la constante acción de la vagina de mi abuelita. -sonrió - Cuéntame -

\- Luego, ¿si? - la miré - no me siento preparada aún -

\- Está bien -

La media tarde se nos fue en lo que terminábamos de arreglar la habitación, y nuestra compañera seguía sin aparecer.

\- ¿Quién será la otra zorra que dormirá con nosotras? - cuestionó Sakura terminando con su labor.

\- No lo sé, y no entiendo por qué asumes que es una zorra - sonreí.

\- ¡Obviamente lo es! ¡Todas son unas zorras! excepto obviamente nosotras - sonrió.

\- Rara -

\- Me amas -

\- No, no lo hago -

\- Sabes que si -

\- Oh por Dios - una voz nueva hizo presencia - pero, miren a quienes tenemos por aquí. La rubia pintada y la cabeza de chicle -

\- Te dije que sería una zorra. - dijo Sakura - Hola Karin -

\- Zorra tu abuela -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - intervine.

\- Ja-Ja - me miró para luego acomodar sus cosas - ¿sabes algo? - me hizo señas con su dedo índice para que me acercara - Deidara es MUY bueno en la cama, - dijo entre risas mientras mi subconsciente luchaba por la huida - casi tanto como Sasuke - mi mundo se vino abajo.

\- Cállate estúpida - expresó Sakura.

\- Es la verdad, queridas - tomó mi mandíbula - pero cambia esa cara, cariño -

\- Déjame en paz maldita ramera si no quieres que te quite lo barata y la silicona - dije apartándola de mi.

\- Tranquilas chicas - sonrió abriendo la puerta - serán unas largas dos semanas - y así mismo se fue.

\- ¡Como la detesto! -

\- ¿Es por lo de Deidara que has estado así? -

\- No, dije con seguridad - bueno, casi -

\- ¿Cómo que casi? -

\- No quiero hablar al respecto -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mi? -

\- Si, pero - dudé - ahora no -

\- Ino... -

\- Vamos - rodé los ojos.

\- Ino... -

\- La fiesta en la playa espera por ti - cambié el temario en discusión.

\- ¿Segura? -

\- Vamos -

\- Está bien -

Salimos de aquella habitación, y nos encontramos en una fogata a la orilla del mar con algunos -casi todos- de la clase. Traté de no buscarlo, pero fue él quien me encontró a mi.

\- ¡Sasuke! - quise matar a Sakura en ese preciso instante.

Vi como aquella persona -de la que había estado huyendo- se acercaba a mi mejor amiga y a mi.

\- Hola - dijo serio.

\- Hola - respondí.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esto? - Sakura nos observó - ¿Qué hay de "Yamanaka" o "idiota Uchiha" - se rio - es como si hubiesen tenido sexo sin memoria - rio una vez más, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡Cálmate Ino-puerca! es sólo una broma, ustedes no serían capaces - a lo que Sasuke y yo reímos nerviosos.

\- Es cierto - pronunció el moreno.

\- Totalmente, - respondí - yo busco otro tipo de hombres -

\- Idiotas con cabello rubio -

\- Y tú tontas, zorras y cabeza-hueca -

\- La verdad si - intervino Sakura.

\- ¡Cállate! - dijimos Sasuke y yo al unísono.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó - cállense ustedes dos par de malgeniados. Ya parecen marido y mujer - me miró con detención unos segundos y luego habló - me largo - y así mismo la vi marcharse.

El silencio fue de casi dos minutos, y a partir el tercer segundo fue incómodo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -

\- No -

\- Hn -

\- No me hables si vas a terminar emitiendo sólo sonidos - grité exasperada.

\- ¿Quién rayos te entiende? -

\- Es obvio que tú no -

\- No, yo no -

\- Te odio -

\- Hn -

\- ¡Di algo! -

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Maldita sea! -

\- ¡No lo sé! - las primeras lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos - Di algo, por favor - susurré.

\- Ya una vez me disculpé, y no lo haré otra vez sabiendo que no me vas a perdonar -

\- ¡Era mi primera vez! -

\- Lo sé... -

\- Eres un maldito imbécil - en ese momento me alejé de él, y fue entonces cuando entendí que él ya no correría tras de mi.

Lo había perdido.

Para siempre.

Corriendo sin dirección alguna, y con la vista nublada, choqué con alguien -caí encima-.

\- Lo siento... - dijo esa persona.

\- Sasori - me dio su mano y ambos nos levantamos - fue mi error -

\- Estás llorando - con su pulga limpió mis lágrimas - ¿Qué te pasa? -

\- No, no es nada - dije en medio de sollozos.

\- Sé que no es así - pasó su brazo derecho pero mi hombro - pero, si es lo que me quieres decir por ahora, - sonrió - lo entiendo -

En silencio caminé a su lado hasta la fiesta, no volví a ver a Sasuke allí, ni a Deidara, ni mucho menos a Karin, pero tampoco vi a Saku.

¿Dónde estaban todos? Pronto lo sabría.

La noche con Sasori se pasó lenta, aunque divertida; recuerdo que en mis primeros años de preparatoria solía hablar mucho con él, y la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué dejamos de hacerlo.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas que habitaban mi mente se habían esfumado durante esos momentos. Sólo éramos Sasori y yo.


	5. Chapter 5

~Sydney -Australia, 17 años antes~

Una semana pasó ya desde que empezamos el viaje de fin de año. Desperté con mejor animo que cualquier otro día.

Sasori y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos -más de lo que yo habría planeado- cosa que hizo del viaje un suceso un poco más llevadero, puesto que desde aquel día en el que me vio llorar por aquel idiota que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, se comportó de la mejor manera, tanto que más de una vez Sakura me aseguró que él buscaba más que una simple amistad.

Cosa a la que no me negaría, pero que sabía que le dolía.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño a cumplir parte de mis necesidades. Luego de unos 40 minutos dentro del mismo, salí lista para cambiarme. Nada muy fuera de lo normal. Mi vestido de baño, un _short_ alto con una camisa con el logotipo de _Nirvana_, y unas sandalias muy sencillas.

Salí alrededor de las 9 de la mañana de mi habitación en busca de Sasori, quien la noche anterior me había citado en su dormitorio. Caminé unos pocos minutos hasta que llegué al lugar indicado, toqué la puerta unas dos veces y la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

Primer error.

\- Yamanaka - saludó el castaño.

\- Sasori - respondí.

\- Pasa, - me indicó con su brazo que pasara. Observé el lugar y descubrí que estábamos solos.

\- ¿Dónde están los chicos? - cuestioné mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

\- Mencionaron algo de chicas sexys en la playa - sonrió dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes, y acercándose a mi.

\- Mmm, - sonreí de vuelta - típico -

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? - preguntó tomando mi mano.

\- No sé, - pensé unos segundos - ¿qué tal si nos quedamos a conversar un rato? - pregunté con nerviosismo.

\- Me parece perfecto - sonrió.

Oh por Dios. Qué hermosa sonrisa.

\- Pero, - intervino - déjame invitarte a disfrutar de mi mejor reserva de vino -

Dudé unos segundos recordando mi último episodio con el alcohol, pero terminé por acceder.

Segundo error.

En medio de unas cuantas copas más, ya empezábamos a decir cosas sin sentido y reír sin razón alguna.

\- Ino, - dijo Sasori fijando sus brillantes ojos en los míos - me gustas mucho, - admitió riendo - mucho -

\- Sa... - no podía emitir palabra alguna por lo que me dejé llevar por el momento y uní nuestros labios en un beso, un beso que empezó siendo lento y luego se llenó de lujuria y deseo.

Separé la unión entre nosotros en busca de aire, pero fue él quien se encargó de volver a sellar nuestras bocas en un beso aún más lleno de pasión, al que no me negué.

Tercer error.

La temperatura del cuarto aumentó y era más que obvio el deseo de nuestros cuerpos hacia el otro.

Sasori posó su mano justo debajo de mi blusa, generando en mi interior una corriente eléctrica.

Ya lo había hecho. No había problema, ¿verdad?

Permití que su mano siguiera explorando mi cuerpo, experimentando nuevas sensaciones. Agarró los bordes de mi camisa, y al encontrarme en su mirada, pude entender lo que él deseaba.

\- Sa... Sasori - pronuncié en medio de gemidos - quie...quiero que... que lo hagas - el de rulos sólo sonrió y procedió a deshacerse de mis prendas.

Sus labios unidos a los mios, y sus manos examinando cada pequeño espacio de mi cuerpo. Con mucho nerviosismo, me dispuse a desabrochar cada botón de su -muy apretada- camisa, el moreno tan sólo sonrió.

Al lograr deshacerme de sus prendas superiores, tuve el placer de observar su -muy trabajado- cuerpo, y el rubor en mis cachetes hizo presencia.

\- Eres muy tierna - dijo el pelirojo en medio de risas, para posteriormente morder mi oreja.

Una vez que ambos nos encontrábamos desnudos, el resto es historia.

El tiempo pasó y ya era hora de regresar a casa, pues todo lo que inicia tiene un fin, y este no era sólo el fin de mis vacaciones, sino el fin de mi vida escolar, el fin de mi relación con Sasori, y el fin de mi vida en Australia, porque a la mañana siguiente estaría tomando un vuelo hacia Londres a cumplir mi sueño.

Porque aún lo era, ¿cierto?

Recuerdo el día que descubrí aquel artículo en el periódico sobre Oxford. Tenía 7, y decidí que algún día iría a ese lugar.

Pero, casi una década después lo estaba dudando.

\- ¡Aoi! - escuché la euforia de mi madre al llamar aquel nombre que tanto odiaba - te extrañé, cariño - sonrió para luego tomar mi equipaje y subirlo al auto.

Una vez dentro del auto, la conversación fue casi nula, o más bien necesaria, ya que por mi mente sólo pasaban los sucesos de las últimas semanas.

La graduación, la fiesta, el viaje, Sasori...

Y Sasuke.

Era él quien no salía de mi mente y aún no entendía por qué. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba con Sasori, era Uchiha quien ocupaba mi mente, y para mi mala suerte no era yo quien hacía presencia en la de él, pues desde el día que pasó lo que pasó con Sasori, y él se enteró, lo único que había hecho era evitarme.

¡Por Dios! Soy una maldita zorra. Primero me acuesto con mi mejor amigo, y luego voy por el mundo teniendo sexo con cualquier Juan del Bosque.

La voz de mi madre logró sacarme de mis pensamientos.

\- Ino, ya llegamos -

\- Eh, si - respondí mientras bajaba del auto para ingresar a mi casa.

Al entrar pregunté por mi hermana, y supe que se estaba quedando donde mi papá porque se rehusaba a despedirse de mi.

Despedirse.

Porque me iría, ¿cierto?

Pero, si mi hermana no se despediría de mi, entonces, ¿quién?

Subi a mi habitación para ultimar detalles sobre mi partida, aunque para mi sorpresa, mi mamá ya lo tenía todo listo, por lo que agradecí al cielo, y tomé mi libro favorito, _Inferno_, y me dispuse a releerlo.

Así fue como pasé mi última noche en Sydney.

A la mañana siguiente, mi mamá estaba hecha un caos, mientras que yo por mi parte, parecía tranquila. Eran las 8:20 am cuando partimos al aeropuerto, lo que significaba que llevábamos 20 minutos de retraso.

Cosa para nada nueva.

Fueron unos 50 minutos hasta el puerto avial, y para mi suerte el vuelo se había pospuesto para las 10:15 am. Mi madre y yo nos ubicamos en la sala de espera. Debo confesar que estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Demasiado nerviosa.

\- Cariño, - mi mamá habló - iré a comprar algo de comer, - sonrió débilmente - ya regreso -

Yo simplemente asentí, de verdad que ese día no me estaba sintiendo nada bien, pero más que un dolor físico, me sentía mal conmigo misma, por todas las cosas que había estado haciendo últimamente.

Tomé mi maletín de mano, y busqué durante un tiempo, hasta que encontré lo que deseaba, la foto.

Una foto mía con Sasuke y Sakura en nuestro primer año de secundaria.

\- No es mi mejor foto - escuché su voz.

\- Sasuke. - fue todo lo que mis labios articularon.

\- De hecho, me gusta más aquello de "Uchiha", - una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - pero se verdad no es mi mejor foto - repitió.

\- Eres un tonto - emití, y así mismo me abalancé hacia él para abrazarlo tan fuerte como pude.

\- Tu no es que seas muy sabia - dijo aún conmigo entre sus brazos.

\- Te extrañé, - me separé de su agarre - mucho -

\- Yo también, pequeña -

\- Perdóname, por favor - supliqué - no debí culparte por algo que, ajá, - jugué con mis dedos - yo busqué -

\- Ino, - dijo tomando mi cara para mirarme a los ojos - soy yo quien debe disculparse, - bajó la mirada - no debí haberme aprovechado de la situación -

\- Te quiero, Uchiha - lo abracé una vez más.

\- Digamos que yo también - sonrió pícaro.

Sonreí una vez más y le di un golpe en su brazo derecho.

\- Auch - se quejó el moreno.

\- Llegó la más linda a alegrarles el día - escuchamos decir a una voz diferente, pero muy reconocible.

\- Frente de marquesina, por poco te quedabas - bromeé.

\- Ese avión no podía irse sin la pasajera más importante, - respondió con supremacía mi mejor amiga.

\- Ahora si es real que me dejarán solo - intervino Sasuke tranquilo como siempre..

\- Es hora de que nos dejes ir, cariño - le contestó la pelirosa.

\- Dejen de ser tan raros, me dan pena - expuse en medio de risas, de verdad que extrañaba estos momentos.

\- Jaja, ilusa -

\- Pasajeros del vuelo 276 con destino a la ciudad de Londres, por favor dirigirse a la puerta 3 - escuchamos desde los altavoces.

\- Ahora si es verdad - dijo una -ahora- muy seria Sakura.

\- Ahora si es verdad - repitió Sasuke.

\- Ino, cariño - volteé al escuchar la agitada voz de mi mamá, - pensé que ya sería tarde - dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

Demasiado fuerte.

\- Mamá, no me habría ido sin despedirme - no importaba cuan mal hablara de mi mamá, la amaba.

\- Te amo, mi pequeña Aoi - dijo mi madre en medio de lágrimas - ya te extraño, y aún no te vas -

\- Pasajeros del vuelo 276 con destino a la ciudad de Londres, por favor dirigirse a la puerta 3 - repitió la mujer detrás del altavoz.

\- Yo me iré a despedir de mi familia - avisó mi mejor amiga, para posteriormente verla alejarse para decir adiós a sus padres.

\- Ino, por favor prométeme que te vas a cuidar - pronunció mi mamá.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo -

\- Rubia tonta, - escuché a Sasuke y fijé mi mirada en la suya. En aquellos hermosos ojos que expresaban todo.

Oh por Dios, ¡Cómo extrañaría esos ojos!

\- Sasuke, - dije antes de abrazarlo por tercera vez - no me quiero ir, - susurré en medio de sollozos - no me quiero alejar de ti -

\- No digas eso, - tomó mi cara para luego limpiar las lágrimas que estaban por hacer presencia - es tu sueño, Yamanaka - sonrió e inmediatamente besó mi frente.

\- Ino, ya es hora - escuché la voz de mi amiga.

Con esas palabras me separé del Uchiha sin apartar mi vista de la suya. Una vez que logré tomar mis cosas, abracé a Sasuke y a mi mamá una última vez. No podía dejar de pensar en cuanto los extrañaría. En ese punto, y ahora lo sé, pude haber estado dispuesta a dejarlo todo sólo por ellos, las personas más importantes en mi vida.

\- Adiós... - susurré.

Y así mismo, Haruno y yo partimos a cumplir nuestro sueño, dejando todo y a todos atrás para empezar lo que sería nuestra nueva vida.

Una vida sin mi mejor amigo.

Una vida sin Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Londres - Inglaterra, 17 años antes ~

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el día que dejé Australia. Sakura y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos en Londres hasta que las clases dieran inicio, lo que significaba que estaríamos en Londres cuatro semanas.

\- No puedo creer que en una semana seremos universitarias oficialmente - dijo Sakura mientras arreglaba la cama.

\- La verdad me siento muy mal como para andar pensando en eso - desde la cama respondí.

\- Ino, me estás preocupando - hizo una pausa a su labor - llevas una semana así -

\- No es nada - y las ganas de vomitar regresaron, razón por la cual corrí hacia el baño.

Era cierto, llevaba una semana con mucho mareo, dolor de cabeza y con vómitos muy seguidos. No le había dado mucha importancia antes, pero en ese momento me estaba preocupando.

\- Ino, deberías ir al médico. Si no te conociera, juraría que estás... - soltó la risa - eso es más que imposible. -

\- ¿Que estoy qué? - grite desde el baño mientras lavaba mi boca.

\- Embarazada - respondió en medio de risas.

\- Emba... embarazada - repetí en susurro.

Una vez salí del baño e intenté hacer memoria para recordar la fecha de mi último período. Cuando por fín logré saberlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Y caí sentada en el piso.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Te has puesto pálida - cuestionó la pelirosa terminando de acomodar la cama.

\- Fue hace más de un mes... - susurré.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas Ino? - una muy confundida Sakura demandó.

\- Mi último período - dije - fue hace más de un mes -

\- Oh no, Ino - y así mismo se acercó a mí - ¡Tu eres virgen! -

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mi ojos con una intensidad incontrolable, y como consecuencia me encontré con mi mejor amiga abrazándome. De verdad que la necesitaba. No sabía qué hacer en ese preciso momento, no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. La idea de estar embarazada me hacía temblar. Yo no podía estarlo, simplemente no podía.

\- ¿Hace cuanto fue? - sentenció la rubia.

\- La.. la fiesta de... de graduación - logré articular entre sollozos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - se escuchaba preocupada, y al mismo tiempo, herida.

\- Por... porque no sabía cómo -

Saku se levantó y me tendió su mano - Ino, debes hacerte una prueba y salir de dudas -

\- ¡No sé hacer eso! - nunca antes me había sentido tan nerviosa, con tanto miedo. Nunca.

\- Iré a la farmacia y te conseguiré una de esas pruebas caseras - tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación que compartíamos.

Vi como se marchaba y me dejaba sola. Sola. Como siempre. Siempre terminaba sola. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos. Me sentía vacía. ¿Qué haría si en verdad estuviera embarazada? ¿Qué pasaría con mi futuro? ¿Qué pensarían mis padres? ¿Qué pensaría el padre del bebé?

\- El pabre - susurré.

¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERA EL PADRE? ¿Lo era Sasuke? ¿Sasori? ¿Quién?

Estaba pérdida. ¿Cómo afrontaría el hecho de esperar un bebé si ni siquiera sabía de quién era?

Los minutos pasaban de la misma manera como mis pensamientos me ahogaban. No podía esperar más, necesitaba saber qué me pasaba.

Al llegar Sakura, me entregó una bolsa con al menos siete distintas pruebas adentro.

Ingresé al baño, y puedo jurar que temblaba como si estuviera en el polo norte. Tomé todas y cada una de las pruebas, y seguí las instrucciones. Luego de hacerlo le pedí a mi mejor amiga que fuera ella quien revisara los resultados y así lo hizo.

Sakura tomó las pruebas y me miró - positiva seis de siete -

Al escuchar esas palabras mi mundo se vino abajo. Estaba perdida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Lloré. Lloré mucho. Llorar era lo único que podía hacer.

\- Ino, ¿quién es el padre? -

Ni yo lo sabía - no... no sé - expulsé.

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes!? - exaltada preguntó - ¿De qué tanto me he perdido? -

\- Yo... yo - las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca - yo... estuve en la fiesta con - su imagen apareció en mi mente - ... con Sasuke -

\- ¿SASUKE? - Gritó - ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON SASUKE? - yo asentí en medio del llanto - ¿SASUKE? ¿NUESTRO SASUKE? - Sakura estaba muy confundida.

\- Si... -

\- Entonces... - intentaba acomodar sus ideas - Sasuke es el padre -

\- No... - suspiré - eso no lo sé -

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - la cara de mi mejor amiga demostraba el estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

\- En... en el viaje... en el viaje de fin de año, yo... yo - cerré los ojos con fuerza - ESTUVE CON SASORI - solté.

\- ¿SASORI? - vi como los ojos de mi amiga querían salir - ¿Sa… Sasori? - dijo en un hilo de voz.

En ese momento supe que ella aún tenía ese eterno crush en él. Rompí su corazón. Lo rompí y me arrepiento. Era la peor amiga que alguien pudiera pedir.

\- Ino, - llamó mi atención - debes regresar a Sydney - finalmente comentó.

La idea de regresar a Sydney sonaba terrible, pero así debía ser. Debía saber lo que sería de mí. Debía hacerle saber a mis padres de mi embarazo. Sasuke y Sasori debían saber. El problema estaba en que yo deseaba que eso fuera una pesadilla. Una muy horrible pesadilla.

Ese mismo día compré un boleto de avión directo a Sydney para el día siguiente. Sakura me acompañó hasta el aeropuerto. Durante el vuelto no pude dejar de pensar en cómo había arruinado mi futuro, mis sueños, mi vida. Pensé en Sasuke, en Sasori, en el bebé. Aunque sonara cursi pensé en él, una parte de mí ya deseaba conocerlo, tenerlo en mis brazos, cuidarlo. Pensaba en si sería una niña, o un niño. En quién se parecería. Pensaba en muchas cosas.

Debido a que mi regreso fue inesperado, nadie fue a recogerme. Tomé un taxi.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, señorita? - preguntó el taxista.

Por un momento pensé, y todo lo que vino a mi mente fue la casa de los Uchiha. Le di la dirección al conductor y el mismo me llevó a dicho lugar.

Cuando llegamos, pagué lo que tenía que pagar. Así mismo, tomé mis maletas y respiré profundo antes de tocar el timbre dos veces. La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, fue quien abrió la puerta, y muy sorprendida me invitó a pasar.

\- Ino, cariño - dijo mientras nos sentábamos en los muebles de la sala - pensé que estabas en Inglaterra -

\- Así era - fue todo lo que pude decir.

\- Niña, ¿Qué te pasó? - miró mi equipaje - ¿y esa maleta? -

\- Mikoto, no te imaginas - respondí en un hilo de voz.

\- Ino, me estás preocupando -

\- Yo... yo - una vez más mis lágrimas me ganaron e hicieron presencia.

\- Cariño, - se acercó a mí, para que posteriormente, con su mano tomara delicadamente mi pálido rostro - tú estás embarazada - sentenció.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar en su regazo, llorar y llorar. Ella intentaba subirme el ánimo, pero no lo lograba.

\- ¿Es Sasuke el padre? -

\- No... no lo sé -

\- ¿No lo sabes? - sus hermosos ojos demostraban lástima.

\- He estado con dos hombres -

\- Mi hijo es uno de esos - más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Yo asentí - yo siempre esperé que pasara algo entre ustedes - confesó.

\- ¿Por... por qué? - quería saber la razón por la cual Mikoto decía ese tipo de cosas.

\- Te conozco desde que eras una niña, - sonrió - fuiste la primera niña que Sasuke trajo a casa, - me miró a los ojos - la única niña a la que Sasuke protegía, la única que mi hijo miraba con ojos de amor - ¿amor? ¿sentía Sasuke eso por mí?

\- No lo creo - logré limpiarme las lágrimas.

\- Ino, mi hijo tomará un avión a América mañana, - lo había olvidado, Sasuke estudiaría en Estados Unidos - así que debes decirle hoy -

\- ¿Dónde está él? -

\- Salió desde muy temprano, pero podemos esperarlo, - sonrió - más bien coméntame de Londres, hace mucho que no voy -

Así pasaron las siguientes dos horas, di gracias al cielo que Mikoto intentara distraerme. Hablamos de tantas cosas, nunca pensé hablar tanto con ella, siempre había sido como una madre para mí, pero nunca habíamos entablado una conversación tan larga.

\- Mamá, estoy en casa - mi corazón se paró al escuchar su voz, no podía creer que lo vería de nuevo, y en estas condiciones.

\- Estamos en la sala -

\- ¿Estamos? - cada vez escuchaba su voz más cerca.

\- Tu madre y yo - dije una vez que lo tuve en frente.

\- Yamanaka - fue todo lo que dijo en medio de su obvia sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Ino tiene algo que decirte - intervino su madre.

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que te hizo viajar de un continente a otro? -

\- Estoy embarazada - expulsé de una vez por todas.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Estás que? - cuestionó Sasuke con cara pálida.

\- Yo los dejaré solos para que hablen mejor. - expuso la madre del Uchiha, para luego marcharse del lugar.

\- Estoy embarazada, Sasuke. - dije con seguridad - Embarazada.

\- Estás mintiendo. -

\- ¿¡Crees que jugaría con algo tan serio!? - grité exasperada - ¿¡Crees que viajaría de Londres hasta Sydney sólo para mentirte!? - mis ojos estaban hinchados, pero no permitiría que las lágrimas me ganaran.

\- Embarazada... - susurró con la mirada perdida.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, pero era entendible. Tanto él como yo estábamos atónitos. Nadie sabía qué decir.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? - expulsó al fin el moreno.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté con ira.

\- ¿Por qué mierda me lo dices a mí? - repitió - deberías decirle a tu noviecito. -

\- Debes estar bromeando. - respondí sarcástica.

\- Para nada. -

\- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? - ¿quién rayos se creía él?

\- ¡Me vas a negar que te acostaste con ese idiota! - gritó.

\- ¡Pues no! - respondí - ¡Pero también lo hice contigo! - y una vez más las lágrimas me ganaron.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Yamanaka? - preguntó.

\- ¿Qué crees tú, imbécil? - estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

No podía creer el comportamiento de Sasuke. Aún miro al pasado, y no lo creo.

\- Mira Ino, - dio inicio - haremos como si esta conversación nunca hubiese ocurrido, yo me iré mañana a Estados Unidos, tú hablaras con Sasori y todos felices. -

¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA DICIENDO?

\- Tú... - lo miré a los ojos - eres un maldito imbécil - logré decir entre sollozos.

\- Tú eres una ramera - sentenció antes de sentir mi mano en su cachete.

\- Te arrepentirás, Uchiha - fue lo último que pronuncié antes de tomar mis cosas y abandonar esa casa.

Al salir de aquella propiedad, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir. No sabía nada.

Me tomó unos 10 minutos decidir llamar a un taxi, y este no demoró en llegar. Subí al mismo y le di la dirección de mi casa. Al final tenía que decirle a mi mamá.

El viaje a casa fue corto, tanto que no lo noté, o de pronto estaba tan consumida en mis pensamientos, que no tenía tiempo para nada más.

Pagué más de lo que debía, y emprendí mi camino hasta el interior de mi hogar. Al entrar, supe que no había nadie -típico-, por lo que fui directo a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y miré al techo hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

\- AOI - La voz de mi madre hizo que despertara - ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó desconcertada.

\- Mamá... - fue todo lo que dije antes de tirarme en sus brazos como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña - perdóname... -

\- Cariño, - dijo tomando mi rostro delicadamente - tranquila, - sentí sus dedos limpiando mis lágrimas - no te preocupes, todo está bien -

\- Mami, - susurré - tengo algo que decir - no logré terminar porque ella me lo impidió.

\- No tienes que hacerlo ahora -

\- Si... Si tengo - las lágrimas no cesaban y mi voz era un hilo a punto de romperse.

\- Pero no importa nada - dije intentando sonreír.

\- Es... estoy... Estoy embarazada -

Mi madre pasó ambas manos a su boca mientras me miraba con ojos de sorpresa. O más bien con ojos de decepción.

Había decepcionado a la única persona que importaba. Había decepcionado a mi madre.

\- ¿Quién es el padre? - soltó por fin.

Dude por unos segundos, pero luego entendí que lo mejor era alejar a Uchiha Sasuke de mi vida.

\- Sasori... - respondí con seguridad - Akasuna No Sasori. -

\- Pero, - dijo con la mirada perdida - ¿cómo? - susurró

\- Mamá, fue un error. - dije - Sa... Sasori y yo tuvimos sexo durante el viaje de despedida, y pues - miré al suelo - las cosas no salieron bien -

\- Ino, tu eres muy responsable, ¿qué te pasó? -

\- Tomé, mamá. - la mire una vez más - Mucho. -

\- ¿El chico lo sabe? -

\- Aún no. -

\- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir? -

\- No lo sé. - estaba siendo sincera.

\- Deberías decirle pronto. -

Podía notar la rudeza en su voz. Ella estaba enojada. Lo sabía muy bien. Ella esperaba mucho más de mí.

\- Lo haré. -

\- Luego hablaremos del bebé - dijo para posteriormente abandonar mi habitación sin decir nada más.

Lo había arruinado todo.

Era una estúpida. Había arruinado mi vida, la de mis padres, la de Sasori.

Sasori...

¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? ¿Cómo rayos haría eso?

¡Estuvimos juntos una vez! ¡UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Estaba segura que Sasori me iba a odiar, de eso estaba segura.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré a la pantalla y pronto respondí.

\- _Amiga_, - escuché a Sakura suspirar desde la otra línea.

\- Saku. - por más que intenté evitar llorar, no pude.

\- _Ay, Ino, entiendo como te sientes_ -

\- No, no lo haces. - respondí - Nadie lo hace. -

\- _Pero eso intento _\- recuerdo muy bien la tristeza en su voz.

\- Y lo aprecio. -

\- _¿Cómo te fue? - _

\- Mal. -

\- _Sasuke habló conmigo. _\- expuso mi mejor amiga.

\- No me hables de ese idiota, -

\- _Ino_, -

No la dejé terminar - no quiero saber nada de él. -

\- _Está bien_. - se rindió.

\- Mi mamá ya lo sabe. - le informé mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

\- _¿Qué te ha dicho? - _

\- Pues, no mucho. - suspiré - Está muy decepcionada... -

\- _Cerda, no te preocupes_, - trató de consolarme - _es más, deberías regresarte, yo estuve investigando y existen muchos programas para chicas embarazadas en la universidad_. - propuso.

\- Saku... -

Me interrumpió y siguió hablando - _yo te ayudaré amiga, ese bebé estará muy bien cuidado por nosotras dos_. - sonreí ante la utópica idea de mi mejor amiga.

\- Yo... yo simplemente no puedo, Sam... No puedo -

\- ¡_Si puedes! -_

\- Tu y yo sabemos que no -

\- _Ino... _-

\- Sakura, de verdad que gracias por tu apoyo, pero esto es algo que debo afrontar yo sola. - tragué saliva - Hablamos luego. -

Colgué y de esa manera, no le permití decir algo más. Sabía que lo mejor era mantenerla fuera de esta situación. Yo me metí en este problema, y yo era la única que debía afrontarlo. Nadie más merecía pagar por mis acciones, y mucho menos Sakura.

El timbre de la puerta principal me desconcertó. Vi el reloj de mi celular para confirmar la hora. Era tarde. Nadie llegaba más tarde que mi mamá a mi casa.

Escuché voces extrañas en la planta baja, por lo que decidí asomarme y ver a quienes pertenecían.

Eran Sasori, su abuela y mi madre. Los tres hablaban de lo obvio. Me quedé mirando sigilosamente hasta que escuché a mi madre invitar al pelirrojo a mi habitación. Corrí hacia la misma y me tiré en la cama.

\- Te vi desde allá abajo - pronunció con la típica tranquilidad que adornaba su voz.

\- Lo siento, - dije mirándolo fijamente - de verdad que lo siento mucho. -

\- ¿Por qué? - parecía sereno - fue algo que ambos quisimos, ¿no es así? -

\- Sasori, yo - "shh" fue todo lo que escuché.

\- Lo único importante ahora mismo es el bebé. -

\- Yo te juro que no quiero perjudicarte, - dije cortando el contacto entre nuestros ojos - lo juro. -

\- Soy yo quien perjudicó a alguien entre nosotros. - sonrió tomando mi rostro con ternura.

\- Sasori, a ti no te puedo mentir -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Yo no estoy cien por ciento segura de que este bebé sea tuyo. - confesé.

\- ¿Hay alguien más? - su voz pasó de ser tranquila a mostrar preocupación.

\- Yo me acosté con Sasuke durante la fiesta de promoción. - me sentía avergonzada en ese momento - Fue un error, ni siquiera lo recuerdo -

\- ¿Sabe él que estás, pues, embarazada? - cuestionó.

\- Si... - una vez más las palabras de Sasuke me invaden y no puedo evitar llorar con más fuerza - él... él dijo que... él no cree que sea el padre -

\- ¿Sabes algo? - sentí su mano posarse por uno de mis hombros - No me importa Uchiha. No me importa lo que tuvieron o no. Me importas tú y ese bebé, - dijo apuntando a mi barriga - nuestro bebé. - aseguró.

Las palabras de Sasori me dejaron estática. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan bueno. No podía creer que no le importara nada. No podía creer en sus palabras. Todo lo que hice fue abrazarlo fuertemente mientras el besaba mi frente con cariño.

\- Lograremos salir adelante, Ino - sonrió - te lo prometo. -

Y con esa promesa me quedé dormida en su regazo, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y el perfume que lo acompañaba. Tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían.


	8. Chapter 8

Dos meses más tarde desde mi regreso a Australia, las cosas parecían tranquilas. A pesar de la gran cantidad de intentos de Sakura para que aceptara volver a Inglaterra, no fue así. Mi mamá me había propuesto que esperara un año, pues no sería justo que Sasori no viviera la experiencia del embarazo conmigo.

Los días pasaban y no había mucho qué hacer. Mi vientre seguía plano, pero mis molestias físicas eran cada vez más fuertes. Sasori había empezado las clases en la universidad, y por las tardes trabajaba en la empresa de mi padre. Él sentía la necesidad de generar ingresos para los tres.

Mamá había accedido a dejarnos vivir en casa durante este año, pues el siguiente tanto Sasori, como el bebé y yo nos mudaríamos a Inglaterra. Después de todo tenía una beca que no perdería. Todos sabíamos que las cosas serían difíciles pero no imposibles.

Nunca imaginamos lo que estaba por cambiar nuestras vidas.

De Sasuke sólo sabía que había viajado a América, pues Mikoto me lo había confirmado. Con ella la situación era la mejor, ella sabía de la posibilidad de que el Uchiha fuera el padre de mi bebé, y creo que por esa razón, mostró tanto apoyo desde el primer momento.

Las cosas con Sasori estaban normales. Siempre estuvo a mi lado, a pesar de que no éramos pareja como tal. Él entendía cuan extraña me sentía con esta situación. Vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, eso era un hecho, pero no compartíamos habitación ni nada por el estilo. A él lo veía en la noche, cuando llegaba a casa y me contaba -más bien al bebé- cómo habían estado las cosas en su día.

Con respecto al bebé, el doctor nos había dicho que todo estaba bien, y que para ese entonces podíamos saber el sexo, pero Sasuke y yo habíamos acordado mantenerlo en secreto hasta el nacimiento. Parece cliché, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, aunque sé que Sasori soñaba con que fuera una niña, por mi lado, yo quería que naciera sano.

Y rogaba a los cielos que Sasori fuera el padre. El chico de cabellos rojizos me había convencido de no hacer una prueba de ADN cuando "nuestro" hijo naciera. De verdad que no entendía su comportamiento. Mikoto me había dicho que en el fondo, él tenía miedo porque, inesperadamente, ya amaba al bebé que estaba por venir.

Por otro lado, estaba yo. Yamanaka Ino. La chica conocida por tener siempre todo bajo control, pero que la jugada le había salido mal, y por esa razón terminó embarazada. No me sentía muy bien conmigo misma. Lo único que hacia en todo el día era leer libros -en su mayoría de padres primerizos-. Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas debido al hecho de no saber quién era el padre de mi bebé, pero paradójicamente, mi corazón estaba lleno de alegría por la llegada de alguien a quien amar con todas mis fuerzas.

O eso esperaba.

Ese día había acordado ir al mall con Aiko, quien para mi sorpresa de había mostrado muy emocionada acerca del bebé.

\- Ino, - me llamó - debes darte prisa, quiero llegar pronto. -

Como siempre, mi impaciente hermana estaba a punto de volverme loca con su idea de ir a comprar la muñeca del mes.

\- Aiko, te he dicho mil y una vez que no importa la hora a la que llegues, si en el destino está que comprarás la muñeca, lo harás. - dije con serenidad, pero todo lo que recibí fue a mi hermana rodando sus ojos.

\- Desde que tienes al bebé dentro de ti, estás más floja. - bufó.

\- ¡Oye! - pronuncié con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios - yo nunca he sido floja. -

\- ¡Por Dios, Ino! ¡Vamos, ya! -

En medio de pequeñas risas, tomé las llaves de la casa, y al igual que mi celular y algo de dinero, las introduje en mi pequeño bolso.

Debido a que mamá estaba en un viaje de negocios, el auto estaba disponible para nosotras. Manejé, claramente con Aiko en el asiento trasero, hasta el centro comercial. El camino hasta dicho lugar no fue largo, y tampoco silencioso, puesto que dejamos sonar la radio.

\- Gracias a Dios no nos mataste en el camino. - sentenció muy seria mi hermana menor.

¡Qué exagerada era esa niña! Mis habilidades para la conducción eran magníficas, a diferencia de las de...

Sasuke.

Quedé estática con su presencia en mi mente, tanto que la misma Aiko lo notó.

\- Ino, - dijo con preocupación - sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad? -

\- Si, Aiko, lo sé. No pasa nada. -

\- Si tú lo dices. - no muy convencida da por terminada nuestra charla al respecto.

Para ser fin de semana, recuerdo que el mall estaba muy vacío. Y como siempre, fuimos directamente hasta la juguetería en busca de la dichosa muñeca, la cual le tomó mi -también rubia- hermana escogerla unos treinta minutos.

Posteriormente, fuimos en busca de una malteada -debido a mis antojos- y la disfrutamos mientras dábamos vueltas por el centro comercial.

Quedé paralizada cuando pasamos por una tienda de bebés, en la que estaba un hermoso conjuntito de color amarillo en el mostrador.

\- Es súper tierno, - escuché a mi hermana decir - ¡deberías comprarlo para el bebé! -

Era cierto, tenía que comprarlo, y eso hice. Esa fue la primera prenda que compré para mi pequeño. Aún recuerdo ese conjunto tan pequeño con mucha claridad. En el momento en que lo pagué, lo único que podía imaginar era en mi bebé usándolo.

Después de eso, la pequeña Aiko y yo decidimos pasar la tarde entre hermanas y por esa razón fuimos a cine, y disfrutamos una película de Barbie. De verdad que extrañaba a mis amigos, y eso incluía al estúpido de Uchiha, y me reprimía por eso.

Cuando la función acabó, salimos del mal y regresamos a casa, para encontrarnos por un Sasori preparando la cena.

\- Hola chicas, - nos saludó con su típica tranquilidad - ¿cómo les fue de compras? -

\- Compré esta muñeca, - respondió Aiko mostrándole al pelirroja su nueva adquisición - e Ino compró algo para el bebé. -

La cara de Sasori se volvió a una llena de sorpresa con una sonrisa pícara acompañándola.

\- ¿Qué compraste, Yamanaka? - cuestionó.

Saqué el conjunto de la bolsa y se lo mostré tímidamente al único hombre en la sala. - aquí está. -

\- Me encanta, estoy seguro que el bebé se verá muy bien en esa prenda. - contestó.

\- Eso pensé yo. - dije aún observando la pequeña muda de ropa - No puedo esperar a conocerlo. - solté de repente, y pude sentir repentinamente los fuertes brazos de Sasori rodeando mi cuerpo.

\- Yo tampoco. -

Ese momento lo considero como uno de los pocos felices en mi vida. No me alcanzan las palabras para demostrar cuan agradecida estaba con Sasori y su presencia en mi vida en ese preciso momento.

Al final del día, mi hermana, el pelirrojo y yo tomamos la cena muestras veíamos un episodio de The Voice, hasta que Aiko se quedara dormida y Sasori la llevara a su cuarto.

Una vez que este último acomodó a Aiko en su cama, lo vi dirigirse a la que se había convertido en su habitación, pero inconscientemente lo llame. - Sasori. -

\- ¿Sucede algo Ino? - respondió a mi llamado.

\- Me estaba preguntando si... - jugué con mis dedos - podías dormir hoy conmigo. - expulsé.

Una tierna sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro. - ¿puedo preguntar por qué? - cuestionó mientras me miraba fijamente con los rubíes que tenía por ojos.

\- Me siento sola. - confesé.

\- Está bien. - la decepción en su voz se hizo presente.

Sasori fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama, la cual terminó siendo un simple pantalón largo, con el pecho descubierto. Al verlo así, mis mejillas fueron las primeras en reaccionar tornándose rojas, recordando la vez que estuvimos juntos. Sasori se acomodó en la cama e hizo lo mismo con mi cuerpo. Minutos más tarde concilié el sueño en su desnudo pecho.

Desde esa noche, él compartía la cama conmigo todos los días. Me sentía protegida en su pecho.


	9. Chapter 9

Me encontraba en la semana 27 cuando tuve las primeras contracciones. Sabía que faltaban nueve semanas hasta la fecha esperada para el nacimiento, por lo que los nervios me invadieron y decidí llamarle a Sasori y avisarle inmediatamente.

\- Aló. - escuché su serena voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- Sa... Sasori - dije en medio de sollozos.

\- Ino, ¿sucede algo? - su voz pasó de ser serena a intranquila en un par de segundos.

\- Cre... creo que... que el bebé está... por nacer. - logré responder a pesar del dolor - ¡date prisa! - grité antes de dejar caer el celular y retorcerme debido al dolor.

Las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era miedo. Mucho miedo.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Recordé que la doctora Tsunade había mencionado algo sobre contar el tiempo entre una contracción y otra, razón por la cual lo hice. 8 minutos, o tal vez menos.

El tiempo pasaba y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Como cosa rara, estaba sola en casa. Aiko estaba de campamento con la escuela, y mamá en algún lugar haciendo algo. 6 minutos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y posteriormente alguien subiendo las escaleras muy rápidamente me dieron esperanza. Sasori.

Lo vi parado en el marco de la puerta observándome perdido, sabía que estaba en shock. Pero no era momento para dicho estado. ¡Era momento de actuar!

\- ¡Sasori! - grité en medio del dolor.

Inmediatamente me alzó en el típico bridestyle para llevarme hasta la planta baja, y luego subirme al auto. Todo esto sin decir una sola palabra.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran mis gritos.

\- ¡JURO AL CIELO NO TENER MÁS HIJOS! - expulsé de repente.

El pelirrojo subió al auto, y manejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la clínica. Recuerdo muy bien la preocupación en su siempre tranquila cara. 3 minutos.

Al rededor de 10 minutos nos tomó llegar a la clínica a pesar del mal tráfico en ese día. Ese 11 de febrero. Una vez dentro de la clínica, fui ingresada inmediatamente a sala de partos. Las enfermeras se asombraron al ver que ya estaba en trabajo de parto.

En la dichosa sala sólo nos encontrábamos dos médicos -mi ginecóloga y el pediatra-, unas tres enfermeras, Sasori y yo.

Tomé la mano de Sasori tan fuerte que estoy segura que le dolió, pero a él parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

\- LOS ODIO A TODOS. - mis gritos estremecían a todos los presentes.

\- Yamanaka... Ino perdóname. - me susurró el de cabellos rojizos.

\- ¡NO TE PERDONO NADA, IMBÉCIL! - le contesté.

Luego de unos minutos, los doctores acordaron que lo mejor sería una cesárea, por lo que me anestesiaron, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es la imagen de Sasori con un bebé en sus brazos acercándose a mi.

La sonrisa que formaban los labios de mi acompañante era magnífica. Simplemente hermosa. Y al verlo con una manta azul entre sus brazos, lágrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Yamanaka. - dijo Sasori colocando a mi bebé en mis brazos.

Lo tomé con suma delicadeza, con miedo a que se fuera a romper como una muñeca de porcelana, y pude ver la cara más perfecta del mundo. Se veía tan pequeño, tan indefenso, con sus ojos cerrados, que me permitían distinguir sus largas pestañas. Era hermoso, y era mío. En ese momento nada importaba, sólo mi bebé y yo.

\- Es un niño. - informó por fin Sasori.

\- Es mi niño. - respondí aún admirando al bebé que tenía en brazos.

\- Es nuestro niño. - contestó el de ojos rubíes posando uno de sus brazos poni espalda en un cálido abrazo - ¿cómo lo llamaremos? -

Sonreí al saber exactamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. - Kasuki. - respondí segura.

\- Akasuna No Kasuki. - dijo entre pequeñas risas Sasori - Me gusta. -

Poco a poco vi como el pequeño Kasuki abría lentamente sus diminutos ojos, y fue entonces cuando supe la respuesta al misterio que me había asechado los últimos meses. Mi bebé tenía los ojos perfectamente ónix, con ese brillo único de su clan. Justo como su padre.

Justo como Sasuke.

Me puse pálida al recordar los ojos de Uchiha, y verlo en los de mi bebé. Eso no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Kasuki no podía ser hijo de ese imbécil. Me rehusaba a aceptar dicha idea. Kasuki era mío.

Sólo mío.

\- Ini, - Harry llamó mi atención - ¿te sientes mal? Estás pálida. - comentó con preocupación.

\- No... No es nada - respondí por inercia sin dejar de ver los oscuros ojos de Kasuki.

El pequeño estuvo como una hora más en mis brazos, y durante ese tiempo lo alimenté por primera vez, hasta que llegó una enfermera y se lo llevó con ella.

Sasori no se separó ni un minuto de mi lado, y estaba muy agradecida por eso. Pero la imagen de Sasuke estaba más presente que nunca en mis pensamientos. Ahora más que nunca debía hacerle una prueba de ADN a mi hijo. Tenía que salir de dudas. Soñaba con que la cuestión de los ojos fuera pura y simple casualidad.

Escuché el toqueteo de la puerta, y vi a Sasori abriéndola, permitiéndome ver un enorme ramo de flores amarillas, con globos de color azul que decían "it's a boy!".

\- ¡Cariño! - pude diferenciar la voz llorosa de mi madre.

\- Mamá. - respondí con nostalgia.

\- Aoi no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ti, - con su voz entrecortada pronunció - ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, cariño! - dijo dejando las cosas que traía en manos de Sasori para acercarse a mi y abrazarme tan fuerte como pocas veces lo hacía - perdóname por no haber estado contigo, lo siento mucho. -

La miré con los ojos inundados en lagrimas. - No te preocupes, mamá. - le sonreí débilmente.

Los siguientes minutos fueron exclusivamente de mi madre hablando de sus experiencia dándome a luz a mí y a Aiko, mientras Sasori la escuchaba con atención y se mostraba entusiasmado. Yo, no dejaba de pensar en mi bebé, y en cuanto lo extrañaba en ese momento. Extrañaba su carita arrugadita, sus manitas tocando mi piel, sus definidas facciones, sus hermosos ojos...

Una vez más la imagen de Sasuke apreció en mi mente. No podía creer que cada vez que pensara en los ojos de mi bebé, lo viera reflejado a él. En el primer momento que lo vi, rescatándome de los niños que sólo se acercaban a mí por ser la rubia estúpida, brindándome una sonrisa. En las veces que nos mirábamos fijamente, y entablábamos una conversación completa. En la veces que sus ojos perdían el brillo usual y yo lo notaba. En las veces es que con sólo mirarme, me convencía de hacer lo que fuera. En todos los momentos en que sólo éramos él y yo.

Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, dejándome vulnerable como siempre. Doy gracias al cielo que tanto mi madre como Sasori hayan estado distraídos, y no hayan notado mis estúpidas lágrimas.

La puerta sonó una vez más, y posteriormente la figura de Mikoto se me hizo visible. - ¡Ino, cariño! - saludó entusiasmada abrazándome.

\- Mikoto. - respondí sonriendo.

\- Hola Mikoto, - intervino mi madre en nuestra conversación alegremente - mucho tiempo sin verte. -

\- Lo mismo digo, querida. - respondió amable la mamá de Sasuke.

Mi mamá no esperó un segundo más para saludar a Mikoto "debidamente", como solía decir ella. - ¿Has visto ya a mi nieto? - preguntó orgullosa.

\- No, aún no. -

\- Yo tampoco, pero Sasori me acompañará a verlo, - explicó mi madre emocionada - si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. -

Mikoto me miró como buscando una respuesta en mi cara, y si que la encontró. - No te preocupes, yo voy más tarde. -

Mi madre se encogió de hombros, y tomó rumbo a la sala de neonatales seguida por el pelirrojo, quien parecía agusto con la idea de mostrarle a Kasuki a mi madre.

\- Dime qué te pasa, cariño. - me preguntó la de cabellos oscuros, acomodándose a mi lado en la camilla.

La miré fijamente y supe que a ella no me podía mentir. - Es un Uchiha. - solté de una vez por todas.

\- Lo supe en cuanto lo vi. - la miré desconcertada, pues le había dicho minutos antes a mi madre que no había visto al bebé aún - Mentí. Lo vi antes de venir acá. - respondió ante mi cara dudosa - Es todo un Uchiha. -

\- No sé qué haré. - contesté sincera casi susurrando.

\- Haz lo que creas que es lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo. -

Lo mejor para mí y para mi hijo. Nada parecía bueno para mí ni para el pequeño Kasuki. Por un lado estaba Sasori, quien me había apoyado desde el primer momento y había asumido la paternidad del bebé conociendo mi situación, y por otro estaba Sasuke, quien aparentemente era el verdadero padre de mi hijo, y quien me había abandonado una vez que supo todo.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio escogería a Sasori. Yo simplemente creía que era injusto hacerle cargo de algo que no era relacionado con él. Mucho menos de un hijo.

\- Tengo miedo, Mikoto. - confesé - Mucho miedo. -

Algo me decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, y que la verdadera tormenta estaba por venir. Yo lo sentía, y muy pronto confirmaría mis sospechas.

Mikoto me abrazó con mucha fuerza y susurró a mi oído que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, y que al final del día las cosas saldrían mejor de lo esperado.

Qué equivocada estaba ella en ese momento.


	10. Chapter 10

Seis días llevaba ya en la clínica, y aún no entiendo por qué. Los médicos decían que tenían que tenerme tanto a mi como a Kasuki en observación, y por esta razón, sólo se me era permitido verlo cuando tenía que alimentarlo.

Sasori había estado conmigo todos esos días, pero justo ese día, le dije -le rogué- que descansara y regresara al día siguiente. Justo ese día.

Mi madre había regresado al trabajo, y Aiko seguía de campamento, por lo que me encontraba sola en la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sin previo aviso me sorprendió y llamó mi atención, lo que me hizo dirigir mi distraída mirada hacia la entrada para encontrarme con quien menos imaginé.

Ahí estaba él. De pie en el marco de la puerta observándome sigilosamente con aquellos ojos con los que había estado soñando últimamente. Ahí estaba Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero no era una sonrisa suya, era una sonrisa vacía. Una sonrisa fingida.

\- Así que si resultó ser hijo mío. - soltó de una vez por todas.

Lo miré cuidadosamente por unos segundos tratando de conseguir una respuesta en su cara, pero no conseguí nada.

\- Kasuki es sólo mío. -

\- Lo llamaste Kasuki por aquel perro que adoptamos juntos una vez. - contestó con ironía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí - Eres muy predecible, Yamanaka. -

No podía creer que él recordara aquella experiencia que compartimos de niños. Sasuke y yo teníamos 7 cuando nos conocimos gracias a un cachorro labrador. Yo había encontrado al perrito días atrás, por lo que había decidido quedarme con el mismo, y solía llevarlo a la escuela para que mamá no descubriera mi pequeño secreto. Ese día, unos niños se estaban burlando de mí porque decían que como era tan estúpida, creía que podía hacerme amiga de un cachorro, y fue entonces cuando Sasuke apareció para salvarme, y dijo que él era mi amigo, y que el cachorro era nuestro. Posteriormente, ambos acordamos llamarlo Kasuki.

Y, quien diría que diez años más tarde nuestro hijo llevaría ese mismo nombre. - Yo llamo a mi bebé como se me da la gana, Uchiha. -

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente y me tiró un beso desde su posición, acto seguido, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a tu noviecito que ese hijo es mío? - preguntó con tranquilidad.

\- La misma probabilidad de que tu seas el padre, es la misma de lo que lo sea él. - respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

El moreno sonrió una vez más entregándome un papel que parecían unos exámenes. - Eso no es lo que dice ahí. -

Tomé con algo de miedo y leí con atención. No me tomó mucho tiempo saber que se trataba de una prueba de ADN, en la cual -para mi desgracia- mostraba compatibilidad con el Uchiha del 99%.

\- ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste esto? - le pregunté antes de tirarle el dichoso papel, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- Simplemente la solicité, fue muy sencillo, de hecho. - el sarcasmo con el que se dirigía a mi me estaba comiendo.

\- Eres un idiota. -

Se acercó a mi, dejando nuestros rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su respiración. - Eso no es lo que decías el día que hicimos a Kasuki. - me susurró al oído.

Quedé paralizada al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, y fueron mis mejillas las primeras en reaccionar, adoptando un color rojizo. - Cállate, imbécil. -

\- Querida Ino, - empezó alejándose un poco - no vine aquí porque si. Mi mamá me pidió que lo hiciera, - gracias Mikoto, pensé - ella quería que viera a nuestro hijo con mis propios ojos, sabiendo que no me tomaría mucho tiempo saber que no era del otro estúpido. -

\- ¿Qué buscas? - solté.

\- No quiero al estúpido con el que andas cerca de mi hijo. -

\- Vaya, pero si ahora es tu hijo. - le respondí sarcástica. - Hace más de 5 meses me dijiste que no era tuyo, ¿acaso no te acuerdas? -

La mirada de Sasuke se convirtió en una llena de ira, y rápidamente se acercó a mi para tomarme del cuello. - ¿qu... qué te... pasa? - logro articular.

\- Me vale un comino lo que digas, pero me aseguraré de que MI hijo esté a mi lado. - contestó liberándome de su agarre.

\- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? - grité con la voz aún entrecortada.

Los actos de Sasuke me confundían, y mucho. No entendía qué lo hacía actuar de esa manera. Nunca me imaginé que una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo me hiciera algo como esto. ¿Quién se creía él? No podía desaparecerse durante meses, y luego regresar exigiendo derechos sobre MI hijo.

Simplemente no podía.

Tanto Sasuke como yo dirigimos la vista hasta la puerta al escuchar la misma abriéndose, permitiéndonos ver la silueta de Sasori.

\- Sasori. - saludó el Uchiha a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - expulsó el de ojos rubíes mostrándose tranquilo como siempre.

\- ¿A caso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga que acaba de dar a luz? - la ironía en su voz era más que obvia.

\- Sasuke, te voy a rogar que te vayas. - intervine tratando de evitar un mal momento.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó haciéndose el herido, dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos - Pero si apenas llego, además - continuó esta vez viendo a Sasori - no quiero irme sin conocer al recién nacido. -

Yo sabía que mentía. Él ya había visto a Kasuki, él mismo me lo había confirmado.

\- Kasuki está dormido en la sala de neonatales, no creo que se te sea permitido verlo. -

\- ¿Quién dice que no? - dijo retándolo.

Yo miraba con miedo a ambos hombres, mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba. - Sólo familiares y allegados pueden. - respondió con simplicidad el pelirrojo.

La cara de Sasuke se convirtió en una llena de furia, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sabía que las cosas empeorarían a partir de ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo ver a MI HIJO? - preguntó Uchiha recalcando las dos ultimas palabras.

\- Desearías tú que fuera tuyo, pero lamento desilusionarte porque Kasuki lleva mi sangre. - la típica voz tranquila de Sasori iba perdiendo su característica poco a poco.

\- Tú eres el que sueña. -

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Grite saliendo de mis casillas - Vete, Sasuke. Por favor. - esto último lo dije prácticamente rogando -

\- ¿¡Es que acaso este idiota es ciego!? - gritó por primera vez el moreno al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Sasori, logrando que me exaltará.

\- Uchiha, lárgate. - contestó entre dientes el de cabello rojizos.

\- Tú eres quien se debería largar. -

\- ¡Sasuke! - lo llamé en un intento fallido para que dejara de hablar.

\- Uchha, será que en algún momento de tu vida entenderás las cosas. - las palabras de Sasori me sorprendieron. Sabía muy bien que si Sasuke seguía en esa habitación, el primero explotaría y las cosas se saldrían de control.

\- Lo dice el idiota que quiere hacerse cargo de lo que no le importa. -

\- ¿Será que puedes callarte una vez por todas? - cuestioné al mismo tiempo con alzaba la voz.

Sasuke me fulminó con la mirada, y así mismo hizo con Sasori. - Ambos se arrepentirán de todo. - sentenció luego de unos minutos. - Y quitarles a mi hijo será sólo el comienzo. - y de esa manera con una cínica tranquilidad salió de la habitación.

Las amenazas del Uchiha hicieron que todo mi cuerpo se paralizara, al igual que el de mi acompañante, pero la rabia en este último, hizo que imitara la misma acción de Sasuke sin decir nada al respecto.

Una vez más estaba sola.


	11. Chapter 11

49 días de nacido tenía el pequeño Kasuki la mañana que recibí la que sería la noticia que marcaría el inicio de mi sufrimiento. El día que recibí la dichosa carta.

Eran al rededor de las 11 de la mañana y yo me encontraba en la cocina preparando el biberón de mi bebé, mientas este último me observaba desde su coche con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que el sonido típico del timbre nos obligó a dar por terminado lo que estábamos haciendo.

Tomé en brazos a Kasuki para evitar que llorara como solía hacerlo siempre que se encontraba a sí mismo solo. Una vez en la puerta, acomodé un poco mi cabello de mamá para verme casi presentable, y así mismo me encontré con la figura de quien parecía un cartero.

\- ¿Es usted Yamanaka Ino? - preguntó el visitante quien tenía en sus manos lo que parecía un sobre y algunos papeles.

Yo asentí en medio de mi obvia confusión. - Si, soy yo -

\- ¿Me firmaría aquí? - dijo señalando una lista en la que efectivamente aparecía mi nombre para luego brindarme un lapicero.

Tomé el lapicero aún con mi hijo en brazos y con algo de dificultad firmé, y segundos después se me fue entregado un sobre de color marrón.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es esto? - cuestioné.

El joven me miró sin ninguna expresión en su cara. - Es una citación del juzgado. - respondió con simplicidad.

\- Una qué - logro responder mientras observo el dichoso sobre.

\- Gracias señora, que tenga buen día. - y así mismo se aleja dejándome totalmente en blanco.

Ingresé una vez más a mi hogar sin dejar de mirar el sobre. El pequeño Kasuki parecía estar intrigado por mi comportamiento ya que no emitía sonido alguno. Me dirigí una vez más a la cocina y ubiqué a mi bebé en su coche para poder abrir la entrega con tranquilidad.

\- Demanda de custodia infantil - leí en voz alta.

Qué mierda es esto, pensé al mismo tiempo que mi pulso aumentaba de la misma forma que mi corazón se quería paralizar. Seguí leyendo con detenimiento cada palabra y a medida que lo hacia las paredes de mi pequeño mundo se derrumbaban por completo, y las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos con una facilidad increíble. Cómo era posible algo así. Me desvanecí en el suelo cuando terminé de leer la maldita citación sin parar de llorar. Todo era una mierda.

Oí la puerta abrirse una vez más y segundos más tarde me encontré con la imagen de Sasori. - Ino, ¿qué rayos te pasa? - la preocupación que acompañaba su voz era extremadamente reconocible.

Sasori se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y sin pensarlo dos veces me unió a él en un cálido abrazo.

\- Va-Vamos a perder-lo - dije sollozando en su pecho.

\- ¿A quién? - Sasori se mostraba muy concertado por lo que pasaba.

\- A... ¡A KASUKI! - ahogué mis gritos en su ya mojado pecho.

\- ¿De... - aclaró su garganta mientras tomaba con delicadeza mi rostro para poder tenerme frente a frente con él -De qué hablas, Ino? -

Mis ojos se encontraron con sus orbes rubíes llenos de frustración y preocupación pero mi cabeza no mandaba señales suficientes como para responder, por lo que simplemente puse el sobre a su disposición y mi acompañante lo tomó.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se fueron abriendo a medida que leía. - El señor Uchiha Sasuke solicita mediante nuestro poder jurídico la custodia completa de Akasuna no Kasuki - leyó lo que anteriormente había roto mi corazón.

\- LO ODIO - grité ubicándome una vez más en el pecho del castaño.

\- Saldremos de esta, - me dijo limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro - lo prometo - susurró, antes de abrazarme una vez más hasta que el llanto de nuestro hijo nos obligó a separarnos.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron las peores. No lograba despejar mi mente, o mas bien no lograba liberar la misma. Todo lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos era aquella maldita citación. La idea de perder a Kasuki, a mi Kasuki, me generaba escalofrío, y perderle por culpa de quien se hacia llamar mi mejor amigo, lograba terminar con la poca esperanza que me quedaba.

Mis horas de sueño se acortaron durante esas dos semanas, por no decir que fueron casi nulas, pero para mi suerte -si así se le podía llamar- el día del juicio había llegado y de esa forma, mi miedo más grande se hacia cada vez mas real.

La tarde en la que se llevó a cabo el juicio mi mamá se ofreció a cuidar de Kasuki, y por más segura que estuviera de que mi mamá iba a hacer muy bien su trabajo, algo en mi interior me decía que no debía alejarme de mi pequeño. Luché en contra de mis deseos y al final pude salir de casa junto a Sasori con destino al juzgado. Mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que nos acercáramos al mencionado lugar. Sentí como mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, como mis piernas solo deseaban huir, como mis ojos luchaban por no sangrar un mar de odiosas lágrimas. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Llegamos. - escuché a Sasori informar.

Lentamente y con piernas temblorosas logré salir del auto e ingresar a aquella anticuada edificación hasta llegar a una sala tan solitaria como el alma de quien me había colocado en esta posición, y aquí tenía en ese preciso momento cara a cara.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y así mismo la imagen de mi bebé apareció en mi mente y el miedo se hacía más fuerte que yo. El moreno usaba un smoking de color azul casi tan oscuro como el negro, con una corbata de rayas gris con blanco. Se veía tan tranquilo y al mismo tiempo tan tenso. Pero su mirada sólo mostraba odio, odio hacia a mí, y su sonrisa era tan irónica y llena de mensajes incomprensibles.

Era efectivamente otro Sasuke. El hombre que estaba justo en frente de mi era un total desconocido.

Momentos mas tardes a nuestra llegada, el juez a cargo del caso dio por iniciada la sesión, y se me fue informada lo que Sasuke pedía y por qué lo hacía. El Uchiha aludía que el hecho de no haber sabido quien era el padre de mi hijo hasta el día su nacimiento -gracias a una prueba de ADN- era razón suficiente para demostrar que no podía criar a Kasuki, y que por el bienestar del mismo, lo mejor era tenerme completamente alejada de Su hijo.

Mierda, pura mierda.

Poco más de tres horas le tomó al juez decidir el futuro de mi pequeño. Tres horas en las cuales no tuve oportunidad alguna de excusarme ni mucho menos contar mi lado de la historia. Tres horas de llanto incontrolable. Tres horas escuchando al monstruo que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

\- El jurado de esta tarde ha tomado una decisión. - dijo el juez - y se ha encontrado que efectivamente la señora Yamanaka se encuentra incapacitada para la manutención de Akasuna no Kasuki, a quien pronto se le atribuirá el apellido de su padre biológico, el señor Uchiha. Por lo que la custodia del menor queda en manos del señor Uchiha Sasuke. - y así mismo golpeó la mesa con su mazo.

Tres horas para quitarme a mi bebé.

Tres malditas horas.

No entendí por qué Sasuke hizo lo que hizo. No lo entiendo. Y nunca lo entenderé. Nunca seré capaz de entender la necesidad de alguien que decía apreciarme de hacerme sufrir de esa manera tan maldita.

Lloré. Lloré mucho. Lloré tanto como nunca pensé que lo haría. Mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad para destruir mi vida por completo.

Se me fue informado que ese mismo maldito día tendría que entregar a mi pequeño, y que si no lo hacía, iría a la cárcel por desobedecer a la autoridad.

Más mierda.

Por mi mente pasó la idea de escapar con mi bebé, pero no pude hacerlo porque una vez que llegué a casa me encontré con mi madre muerta en su propio llanto con la mantita azul de Kasuki.

El maldito Uchiha había llegado antes y se lo había llevado. Y con él, mi vida entera. Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi hijo. Ese fue el día en que morí en vida, ya que desde entonces mi vida no ha tenido sentido. Sasuke se llevó lo poco que tenía despojándome de mi razón de ser, sin darme explicación alguna. Él simplemente se fue, y una vez más me encontré sola en un mundo de mierda. Y así durante 17 años hasta el día de hoy.

Pero así como mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, pasará lo mismo con la de él. De eso me encargaré yo.


	12. Chapter 12

~ PRESENTE ~

Esa mañana desperté diferente a los últimos años, y estoy más que segura de la razón por la cual. Ese era el día que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Sentía que ese día empezaría una vida nueva, una vida llena de esperanzas, pero lo más importante, una vida a su lado. Una vida al lado de mi hijo.

Tomé mi desayuno después de largos minutos intentando decidir qué usar, porque todo en ese día debía ser perfecto. Hoy miro a ese día y puedo sentir la esperanza que cada una de mis acciones expresaban.

Ahora miro al pasado y pienso en todo lo que tuve que vivir después de perder al ser más preciado en mi vida, -que aunque creo que es obvio de quién hablo- me refiero a mi hijo, porque nada fue color de rosa. Una vez que me vi a mí misma sola, decidí que tenía que hacer algunos cambios en mi vida si lo quería recuperar, así que empecé por intentar retomar mis estudios en Oxford, y después de mucho papeleo, y otras muchas entrevistas, conseguí recuperar mi beca completa, razón por la cual tuve que regresar a Reino Unido, lo que significaba -una vez más- dejar mi vida en Australia, atrás. Pero, antes de irme, tuve una muy importante conversación con Sasori, porque la verdad por más que intentara evitarlo, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas con él, cosas sobre nuestra relación.

\- Ino, - recuerdo su voz tan tranquila como siempre - aquí estoy -

\- Sasori... tenemos algo de qué hablar -

\- Hablemos, entonces -

Sasori entendió que lo mejor era dejar lo que fuera que tuviéramos de lado, e intentar empezar de cero. Como amigos. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que eso era la mejor, ya que ninguno sentía algo parecido al amor por el otro, así que el de ojos rubíes tomó su camino y yo el mío, que por cosa del destino terminaron por unirse en el viejo continente. Así es, tiempo más tarde, el pelirrojo se mudó a Paris, y tanto Sakura como yo lo visitábamos de vez en cuando, y más tarde, para mi "sorpresa", esos dos empezaron una relación que hasta el día de hoy ha sido perfecta. Ambos se mudaron a Ámsterdam, lugar donde nacieron sus gemelos. Estos últimos son 8 años menores que mi Kasuki.

Yo, por mi parte, después de graduarme -con honores- en _Economics and Management_ con una licenciatura en _Economics for Development_ y otra en _Economics and Social History_, tabajé un tiempo, y con un tiempo me refiero a todo el tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra, en el campus como profesora, y debo admitir que fue una experiencia muy enriquecedora. Regresé unas cuatro veces a Australia durante ese período de tiempo, y me encontré con que mis padres habían vuelto a vivir juntos y mi hermana estaba encantada con la idea, pero cuando esta terminó el colegio, mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era mudarse todos a los Estados Unidos, ya que ella estudiaría en la Universidad de Pennsylvania. Tiempo más tarde, pensé que ya había cumplido mi ciclo en Inglaterra, por lo que terminé tomando una maleta y un vuelo a Los Ángeles, California en busca del sueño americano.

Mi sueño americano se llamaba Kasuki Uchiha.

Y ese es el motivo por el cual consideré esa mañana como el inicio de mi nueva vida. Esa mañana empezaría mi sueño americano. Eran alrededor de las 10a.m cuando tomé mi auto, con destino final _TechnoUchiha, S.A_. La muy reconocida empresa del grandísimo -y muy apuesto- Sasuke Uchiha, tal como decían los periódicos. Para mí, no era más que la empresa del maldito/sin corazón Uchiha.

Al llegar no me sorprendí de lo que vi, o bueno tal vez si, y mucho, pero mi orgullo era mucho más grande que el metro sesenta que me sostenía en pie. Con la cabeza en alto, pasé por esa gran puerta, y tomé el ascensor hasta el piso 24 de la edificación, para encontrarme con varias mujeres sentadas en sus escritorios, con falsas sonrisas plasmadas en sus caras mientras hacían sus labores, como contestar llamadas molestas, saludar a los clientes, pasar a los socios, etc.

Me acerqué a una morena que tenía una escarapela que decía Tenten. Le di mi nombre, y la expresión facial de la mujer cambió de inmediato.

\- Señorita Brisley, sea bienvenida. - saludó - El señor Uzumaki me dijo que tenía una citación con usted, pero él se encuentra en una reunión extraordinaria con el señor Uchiha, así que le pediré que por favor espere, y así podrá hablar con ambos -

Ambos. Eso no era lo que tenía preparado, pero sería aún mejor. Yo había hablado con Naruto Uzumaki por teléfono muchas veces, y había compartido una que otra clase con él en mis días en el colegio, de hecho fue él a quién acudí cuando me enteré que era uno de los socios de Sasuke. La empresa necesitaba un nuevo contador, puesto al que yo aspiraba con toda esta farsa. Se suponía que ese día tendría la entrevista con Uzumaki, y en otra ocasión "conocería" a Uchiha, pero las cosas no salieron como estaban propuestas.

\- Me parece perfecto -

Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala de espera, y procedí a leer una de las revistas sociales que estaban allí mismo. Pérdida en los artículos, ni siquiera noté cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y posteriormente la voz de un hombre saludando a todas las personas en la sala logró llamar mi atención. Fue entonces cuando alcé la mirada y lo vi. Unos cuantos segundos fueron necesarios para saber que se trataba de él. Era él.

Era Kasuki. Mi Kasuki.

Su cabello tan oscuro como la noche estaba perfectamente despeinado, llevaba puesto una camisa tipo polo blanca y unos _jeans_ negros, con _vans_ del mismo color. Se veía exactamente igual a Sasuke cuando tenía su edad. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero me apresuré para secarlas. Creo que él sintió mi vista posada en su persona porque volteó y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos que disfrutaba apreciar cuando lo tenía en mis brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de amabilidad se dibujó en su rostro antes de empezar a caminar con dirección hacia mí. Mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho con cada paso que él daba, y una vez que estaba sentado a mi lado, puedo jurar que mis pulsaciones eran de mil por minuto.

\- Buenas, - esa sonrisa en su rostro era tan genuina que podía dejar a cualquiera sin palabras - mi nombre es Kasuki, un gusto tener a una mujer tan hermosa en este lugar -

Todo un don juan.

\- Hola Kasuki, - traté de controlar la revolución de sentimientos en mi interior - es un gusto también para mí, soy Ino Yamanaka -

\- ¿Le han dicho que tiene usted un nombre muy lindo? - el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba era simplemente hermoso - debo confesar que siempre me he sentido atraído por ese nombre -

\- Basta - respondí entre risas.

\- Desde cuándo decir la verdad es malo - sonrió.

\- Algunas veces es mejor guardársela -

\- En fin, ¿se puede saber por qué alguien tan bella como usted está en este lugar? Déjeme decirle que esto no es una agencia de modelos, en caso de que así lo crea, pero no se preocupe, yo la puedo llevar a una. -

En medio de risas logré responder. - No creo que quieran a una modelo con casi cuatro décadas encima -

\- Esas son las mejores -

Este chico me sorprende cada vez más.

\- Estoy aquí por una cita de negocios con los socios, entre otras cosas -

\- Aburrido -

Estaba a punto de responder cuando mis oídos lograron distinguir varias voces acercándose, y tanto Kasuki como yo, dirigimos la vista a los portadores. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos en el momento que lo vi. Él no había cambiado mucho, y puedo decir que el parecido con Kasuki era realmente increíble. Tengo que aceptar que se veía muy bien -extremadamente, diría- con ese traje de color negro. Él parecía no haberme visto ya que estaba muy concentrado hablando con otros dos hombres, entre los que diferenciaba a Uzumaki.

\- Papá, - escuché la voz de Kasuki y pronto vi como la atención del Uchiha pasó de sus socios a su hijo - la señorita a mi lado necesita hablar con ustedes – Sasuke posó su mirada en mí y quedó completamente perplejo, no emitía palabra alguna, simplemente me miraba como queriendo pensar que era sólo su imaginación y que no era yo la persona a pocos metros de él.

Lástima que no fuera así.


End file.
